Naruto - Leaf Nin Ranger
by Occiden
Summary: The training trip was different for Naruto. He disappears at the end of the three years and no-one know where he is or why he left. Until a year later! When he returns he is more powerful and has an unique Doujutsu, The Kitsugan and has help from a secret organisation. NarutoxHinata. Bloodline Naruto and MokutonNaruto
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**A/N: This is a new story I have been thinking of doing for a while now. This will loosely follow the events of Naruto: Shippuden but will be slightly different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Ch. 1 - The letter That Changed It All**

 **The Wilderness of The Land of Fire -**

Jirayia woke up with a yawn. He and Naruto were a day's trip from Konoha, after three years away he was happy to return.

He got out of his sleeping bag and changed into his usual toad sage attire. He emerged from his tent and looks towards where Narutos' tent should be but all that is in the space is pressed grass. Jirayia started to look around frantically for the blonde knucklehead but couldn't see him or his stuff anywhere and then he noticed it, a letter stuck to his tent pole by a kunai. He walked over to the letter and pulled the kunai out the wood and read the letter.

 _Hey Ero-sensei and Baa-Chan,_

 _As you have noticed by now I am gone, don't come looking for me please. Something happened to me and it may not be safe for me to be in Konoha until I can control it._

 _I don't know when I will return, but be sure I will. I promise. The two seals below this letter are not for you they are for Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan. Hinatas' is the left and Sakuras' is the right. All they have to do it put their blood and chakra on the seal and it will release. So please make sure they get them and don't read them._

 _I will see you in about a year or so._

 _Yours Naruto._

 _P.S. – Tell Baa-chan if she wants to get the paperwork done faster, create Shadow Clones, they retain memories._

Jiraiya was shocked to learn something has happened to Naruto without him knowing about it.

'What the hell should I do? I guess the best thing to do is go back to Tsunade as fast as I can and see what she wants to do.' Jiraiya thought. So he turned thoughts to actions and started to pack up the tent. Once that was done he headed for in the direction of Konohas' North Gate.

 **Konohas' North Gate -**

Izumo Kamizuki, chunin with hair in front of his eyes and his partner and best friend Kotetsu Hagane, chunin with bandage on his nose were found doing their usual duty of guarding the North Gate. They were playing cards.

"Ha I win again Izumo." Kotetsu cheered.

"Damn I'm sure you cheat." Izumo accused putting his cards on the table.

Just as they were about to deal another hand when Jirayia landed in front of their booth.

"Hey Master Jiraiya." Izumi said and looked around the toad sage. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I have to see the Godaime. See ya later." Jirayia said in a hurry as he signed in and took off running down the main street of Konoha, straight to the Hokage Tower.

Hokages' Office –

Tsunade was fighting against the worst and strongest enemy of any Kage; Paperwork, she also had a bottle of sake next to the paperwork. Without it she wouldn't stand a chance against the paperwork.

"Its times like this I hate Naruto and Jirayia for talking me into taking this job." Tsunade moaned as she put the Hokage Seal on yet another document, while taking a swig of sake.

Suddenly Shizune burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade, Lady Tsunade!"

"What is it this time Shizune?"

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jirayia has returned but Naruto has disappeared." She replied with a worried look upon her face.

Once Tsunade heard those three words her face dropped into worry. "Tell him to get his perverted ass in here NOW!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune turned around. "You better get in there." She said to Jirayia.

He walked into the office and dodged Tsunades fist at the last second. "Hold on there Tsunade." Jirayia said with his hand in front of him "Read this." He continued as he passed her the letter.

She began to read the letter, as soon as she was finished "ANBU!" Suddenly two ANBU appeared, one with a sparrow mask and another with a beat mask. "Get me Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno here now. Tell the I have something for them." Once the order was given they disappeared again. 'Naruto, please be ok.'

 **Hyuuga Compound –**

Hinata was sitting in the flower garden of the Hyuuga compound 'I have to tell Naruto-kun how I feel, and soon, or father will start finding me s suitor.' One of the many thoughts that was going through the head of the Hyuuga Princess after being told by her 17th birthday she was have to have a suitor. Suddenly the ANBU wearing the bear mask appeared next to her, startling her. "W-who are you?"

"That is not important, Hinata-san. The Hokage has demanded your presence in her office, immediately."

"Of course, thank you for the message. But I it is ok do you know the nature of this meetings?"

"I'm afraid not. I was only tasked with informing you." Said the Bear Masked ANBU. Not a second later the mystery man disappeared.

"Hmm. I wonder what Hokage-sama would like to talk to me about." She wondered as she got up and walked out of the flower garden and to the front gate of the compound. "I am going to the Hokages Office, if my father asks." She informed the two Hyuuga gate guards.

"Of course Lady Hinata." They said in unison. The title upset Hinata slightly as she hated it but she kept it in and continued on to the Hokage Tower.

 **Meanwhile Sakura and Ino's apartment –**

Sakura was looking at the only picture of Team 7, the one with Naruto and Sasuke were snarling, Sakura was smiling and Kakashi was eye smiling. 'Those were better times, Sasuke-kun and Naruto were still here and I am not alone. I wish they would both come back and we can be a team again.' She thought as she smiled sadly. Suddenly the sparrow wearing ANBU appeared beside her, startling her.

"Sakura-san. Lady Hokage has demanded your presence in her office now."

"Why does sensei want to see me?"

"I do not know. My only task was to inform you of what she has told me." He said as he disappeared.

"Those guys sure are creepy." She said to herself as she stood up and placed the picture on the cabinet beside Ino's picture of her, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma. She then went to the door, opened it walked out and locked it again. She then proceeded down the street to the Hokage Tower humming randomly.

 **Tsunades Office –**

It had been a few minutes since she had sent the two ANBU to inform Hinata and Sakura. She was still down with Naruto leaving. She was sitting on the couch in her office, while she took Narutos advice and formed shadow clones to do the paperwork, with the bottle of sake next to her. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said. In response the door opened and the two young woman she had requested walked into the office. "Ah, you two are here." She said to the two as she got up and walked to her seat, dispelled the clone and sat down. She turned to the open window. "Jirayia, they are here so get in here."

Jirayia then climbed into the window and stood next to Tsunade. "Hello girls." He said. Said girls looked at the Toad Sage then looked around the office then to each other and back to Tsunade.

"Erm. Hokage-sama, where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah where is Naruto?" Sakura also asked.

"Well that is the reason you are here." Tsunade said as Hinata and Sakura's faces dropped as they imagined the worst. "No he isn't dead." Hearing this, their faces lifted a bit. "He has gone off on his own for the foreseeable future, he left this letter." Tsunade then pulled out the letter from a draw. "There is a seal for each of you at the base of the letter. Hinata yours is the one of the left and Sakura the one on the right. Just put blood on the palm of your hand and place it on the seal and push some chakra in it." She explained.

Hinata went first. She nicked her thumb on her canine tooth and spread the blood on her opposite palm, she then placed her hand on her seal and pushed some chakra into the seal. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a scroll was in the hand of Hinata. Then Sakura repeated the same thing and had he scroll in her hand.

Hinata then unravelled her scroll and started to read it.

 _Dear Hinata-chan,_

 _Sorry I won't be able to talk to you for a while. So for now I'll just write it. First the whole thing about me being stupid was an act I kept it from everyone to protect myself. Second I never loved Sakura, I loved someone else…You. I have loved you since the first moment we met, when I helped you from them bullies. I will talk more about it to you when I come back. And finally there a written agreement made between your father and the 4_ _th_ _Hokage which is to marry you to his first born son, me. But before the agreement was finalized with my name the Nine-Tails attacked the village. There is a seal under this letter with a veil of my blood in it. Go to your father and ask to see the agreement as he, by law has to keep them. When you get it place my blood on the space for the grooms' name. It will move and spell out my name in the space, confirming I am his son and will mean me and have been engaged since before we were born and it will become official if you do what I have said. It is entirely up to you. I will talk to you more about this when I get back to Konoha, just know I love you and will see you soon. I promise and you know I never go back on a promise as that's my nindo._

 _Your fox, Naruto._

Hinata was using all of her power just to stay conscious. 'He actually loves me…HE LOVES ME!' she screamed in her mind and the first thing she knew she had to do was get her hands on that agreement to make Naruto her fiancé but she didn't want to be rude to the Hokage and Master Jirayia.

While Hinata was reading her letter Sakura was reading hers as well.

 _Dear Sakura-chan,_

 _I have never forgotten about the promise I made to you to get Sasuke back but I have something to tell you. We planned him leaving. Me and Sasuke knew that Orochimaru wouldn't just leave Konoha alone after the old man died, so we came up with the plan to have Sasuke go and train under him so he can become more powerful and know what he is planning and when. I am sorry for deceiving you but we had to. I will be meeting him every few months to get an update on his progress and what Orochimaru is planning. When I return, I will take you with me to see him the next time our meeting is due. Please stay strong and become more powerful so you can. I have seen you as a little sister to me, I know I asked you out but I didn't want the person I really love to get hurt being with me and I knew you would never go out with me so it was safe to make people seem like I was in love with you. I'm sorry for using you but I need her to be safe. So I will see you when I return._

 _Naruto._

She was slightly angry at the blonde for what he did, but she understood why he did it and if he took her to see Sasuke when he returned then he was in her good books.

Seeing that both girls had finished reading their letter she decided to talk again. "I hope the letter were able to provide some comfort for you. Naruto asked me in his letter to me not to ask what he wrote to you so I'll respect that. You may go now and continue with your day. Oh and Sakura training will be on tomorrow because of my new signing method."

The girls then walked out the office and proceeded out. On the way Sakura turned to her friend. "It looks like you got the man of your dreams Hinata."

Hinata bolted up and looked at Sakura. "I-I don't kn-know what you mean Sakura-chan."

"He told me in his letter about only asking me out to protect the girl he loved and the only girl that I know that Naruto talks to and knows is you. So I guessed you were the girl."

"Oh."

"I'm happy for you Hinata. I've got to go I'll see you later." She said as she turned and waved at the dark haired girl who continued to the Hyuuga compound.

 **Hyuuga Compound (Hiashi's Study) –**

Hinata knocked on the door to her father's study, where she knew he was. "Come in." came a man's voice from within the room. Hinata then slid the door open and walked in, kneeling down on a cushion across from the table of Hiashi.

"Good afternoon father. I have a request for you."

"What is this proposal, Hinata?"

"It has come to my attention that a betrothal agreement was made for me before I was born and I was to the 4th Hokage's son. I would like to see it please."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly at this request. "Why would you like to see the agreement?"

"Just to see it. I am part of the agreement so I have the right. So please father."

To this Hiashi rose from the cushion and went to the bookshelf and pulled out a box. He placed the box on the table and knelt back down. He then opened the box and pulled out a scroll. Placing the scroll on the table next to the box and put the box on the floor next to him. He the unrolled the scroll. On it was the agreement for Hinata to marry the first born son of Minato and Kushina.

"Who is Kushina?" She asked.

"Kushina Namikaze was the wife of Minato and your mother-in-law if their son was born. But he died with them on the night of the Nine-Tails attack. Minato was a good friend of mine and Kushina a good friend of your mother."

"Oh ok." She then pulled out the letter from Naruto and repeated the process to unlock the seal on the letter as on the other letter. In her hand was a veil of blood.

"Hinata who's blood is that? And why do you have it?"

"This is the blood of the son of Minato and Kushina. I believe he didn't die that night and had his last name changed. And the reason, I think that is obvious." She said as she took the blood and poured it on the space where the groom's name should be. After a few seconds the blood started to move and spell out a name.

Hiashi's eyes widened even more because of the name the blood had spelt. He knew what this meant. Hinata however was happier than she had ever been in her entire life. 'Please don't let this be a dream.' She thought.

The name in the space was 'Naruto Namikaze'.

 **End of chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Return

**A/N: This is the continuation of chapter 1. Also I would like to thank shadowhaseo, DemonDragonQueen, Chechar, Rose Tiger, Leviea, fco ala and scorpiogirl94 for favouring/following this story so fast. Also a special thanks to MYK-ON for the Favourite, Follow and Review. And JediMasterMiraxHorn following my account.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. There is also another thing that I don't own but I will reveal that at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: The Return**

 **Hokage's Office (1 Year Later) –**

Tsunade was sitting on her couch as her shadow clones were doing her paperwork. She had not long since come back from training Sakura. 'Man this village is so boring without that blonde haired idiot to run his mouth.' She thought, her mind continued to wander until there was a puff of smoke in the centre of her office. She shot up ready to fight the intruder and her shadow clone dispelled from the shock, but became confused when the smoke cleared and sat in the middle of the office was a three-tailed golden-white fox the size of Akumaru. "What are you doing in here?" Tsunade growled and glared at the kitsune.

The kitsune turned its head to Tsunade. "I am a messenger of my master. You are Tsunade Senju, Godaime Hokage. Yes?" The fox asked.

"Yes that is me but who are you?"

"I am Yue, a kitsune summons."

"What I thought the kitsune summons didn't have a summoner."

"We didn't but this person is special. Anyway my master has requested to meet you, The Toad Sage Jirayia, Lady Shizune, the remainder of the Konoha 12 and their senseis in a clearing 10 miles north of Konoha in 1 hour. Please don't be late." Yue said as she disappeared in another poof of smoke, leaving a curious Tsunade.

'Who is her master and owner of the kitsune summoning contract?' She thought. "ANBU." As soon as she said the name all four of her personal guard were in the room. "I would like you the get me Jirayia, the remainder of the Konoha 12 and the senseis and tell them to meet me at the North Gate in 30 minutes and tell Kakashi to be there on time or those books are getting burned and banned." She ordered, once she finished the order they disappeared to go and find the people they were assigned to. "Shizune!" she shouted out the door.

Said woman walked through the door. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" she questioned.

"You and I are going to meet someone. We are going now." Tsunade replied as she made the tiger sign and a shadow clone of her puffed into existence next to her and went to do the work. Tsunade then walked out of the office with Shizune following.

Konoha North Gate (30 minutes later) –

Tsunade, Shizune, Jirayia, the remainder of the Konoha 12 and their senseis were all stood just outside of the North Gate.

"Tsunade, why did you call all of us here and so fast?" Jirayia asked.

"I got a guest in my office half an hour ago. A three-tailed kitsune summon." She said and every adult's eyes widened.

"A what?"

"Three-tailed kitsune summons. She appeared to give me a message that her master and owner of the summons wants to meet everyone here in a clearing 10 miles north of Konoha in 30 minutes from now." She answered.

"So we are going to meet this mystery person?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Seeing he won't change her mind he decided to just go along with it and just protect her. "Ok."

"Now that that is sorted. I want Kiba and Akumaru at the front just in case and Hinata and Neji at the back keeping an eye out in case of an ambush." Said people nodded to this and they set off to the clearing with Kiba and Akumaru leading the pack with Hinata and Neji being up the rear.

 **Clearing –**

After traveling for 25 minutes, jumping from branch to branch, they arrived at the clearing the person wanted to meet in. The reason they knew was that Yue was sat in the middle of the clearing.

They landed in the clearing and Yue looked at them. "Hello, thank you for meeting my master. He will be he momentarily. I shall stay till then." Yue said as she laid down, keeping an eye on the group.

The group had been waiting a few minutes for the mystery man to show up and they were getting rather impatient.

"Where the hell is the arrogant bastard? He told us not to be late and he is the one who is late." Kiba shouted.

Suddenly a low growl was heard by the group, they all looked round to see Yue snarling and growling at Kiba. "What did you say about my master?"

"I said he is an arrogant bastard for tell us not to be late and he is."

"Kiba-kun he isn't late there are a few minute until an hour. So please calm down." Hinata asked because of what she said he calmed down. She then turned to Yue. "I am sorry for my team mate. But how long will your master be?"

"It is ok." Yue said bowing her head then raising it again. "As for my master he has just got here." When she finished saying this she turned and run to a figure dressed in a green camouflage cloak and hood, which was up to obscure his face, with an oak leaf connecting the cloak around him and under the cloak was a black jacket that was zipped up, dark grey trousers and black sandals. She then jumped up to the figure whose fingerless glove covered hand came out of his cloak to stroke the kitsune.

"So I'm guessing you are the master of this kitsune?" Tsunade asked the figure.

"Well I guess I am Baa-chan." Said the figure in a voice that startled the entire group. The figure lifted his head from Yue to the group then pulled down his hood to reveal a face they haven't seen in a year, a face with three whisker marks on each cheek, spiky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. "Long time no see." He said, smiling.

An unknown source of courage erupted from Hinata when she saw the blond ninja. "Naruto-kun!" She shouted as he ran and tackled the boy, who was laughing as her fell.

"It's good to see you as well Hinata-chan." He said, then got close to her ear and whispered. "So what is the nature of our relationship now?" He whispered.

This made her blush very hard and bury her head more into his chest. She said something into his chest he couldn't make out.

"What was that, Hinata-chan?"

She raised her head and whispered just loud enough for Naruto to hear. "We are engaged."

"Great. Well I think I better give you this then." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with three purple Zircon and put in on Hinata's left ring finger. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She said as she hugged him tighter.

"Eh Hm." Tsunade coughed at the two. Both look at her and stood up but Hinata hid her left hand to hide to ring for now. "Ok Naruto do you mind explaining where the hell you have been for the last year?" She asked the fellow blonde.

"Ok so it started with something happening to me the night before i left. My eyes were burning and Kurama was telling me because for him being sealing inside me since I was new born I gained a special something but I will tell you about that after this." He then turned to Jirayia. "Ero-sensei you may know what the cloak means but he's another clue 'The cloak to meld and the bow to fight.'"

Hearing this quote got Jirayia's attention. "No way. You are part of their group?" To which Naruto nodded and Tsunade looked that her fellow sennin.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jirayia?" She asked slightly angry.

"Tsunade I think I have to retire as Konoha's Spy Master." He stated, to the groups shock.

"What?!"

"Naruto is part of a group known as the Ranger Corps. I think you know who they are. They have to best spy system in the world. They can get into anywhere."

"Ranger Corps. I thought they were a myth."

"No they are very real." Naruto interrupted.

"How did you get in?" Jirayia asked.

"Family." Naruto answered with one word that confused everyone.

"Family, Naruto your parent and their families are dead." Tsunade informed, sadly.

"Wrong one member defiantly exists and maybe two more but I have to confirm that soon."

"But Naruto you don't know who your parents are." Kakashi said.

"Wrong again." This answer made Tsunade, Jirayia and Kakashi flinch slightly. "My father is Minato Namikaze and my mother is Kushina Namikaze or as she was known before she was married Kushina Uzumaki."

"So you know." Jirayia said with a lowered head.

"Yeah, they told me as they put some of their chakra in the seal so I would see them."

"Anyway we can discuss this later who was the family member who got you into the Ranger Corps.?" Jirayia asked.

"My mother twin sister, Lilia Uzumaki." Once the name was said another figure dressed like Naruto but was shorter and a woman. She took off her hood to reveal a face, the spitting image of Kushina.

"Wow." Tsunade said. "I always thought Kushina was an only child."

"No, I joined the Ranger Corps when I was 11. I was picked by my master."

"Anyway, back to what happened to me." Naruto said to get back on track. "I have learned of my bloodline."

"Bloodline. I thought there wasn't an Uzumaki blood line?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, there is. It is chakra manifestation. The woman of the Uzumaki can create chakra chains whereas the males…" Naruto the stuck out his hand as a blue bow manifested out of chakra. "create weapons." The grouped looked at Naruto with amazement.

"So this is what happened with Kurama, you learned your bloodline?" Tsunade asked.

"No, I learned this at the Ranger Corps that's to Aunt Lilia." Naruto said. "What happened was this." He closed his eye for a few seconds, but where his ocean blue eye where where red eyes with slits. "This is my second bloodline, I call it the kitsugan."

"Wow." Jirayia said. "What do these eyes do?"

"Seals. Any seal I have learned I memorize and all I have to is say the name and it will appear on the palm of my hand. Then I can place it on anything. Watch. **Explosion Seal**." He said as he placed his hand on ground. Once he removed his hand a second later the seal was on the floor. Every saw what he did in amazement.

"Ok so now to the final part. Tsunade-san and Jirayia-san could you come here please." Naruto asked. 'Something must be important by calling us by our names.' Tsunade thought as she and Jirayia stepped forward. "Ok can you turn around and face the group." They complied and face the group. "Aunt, look just as I thought. I have to do this."

"Do what Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said as he placed both his hand on both their heads. "Destroy." He shouted as Tsunade and Jirayia collapsed to the ground. Naruto looked down to the two "I'm sorry."

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **A/N: The second disclaimer is to The Ranger's Apprentice for the Ranger Corps.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

**A/N: Hey again I would love to thank the 500 people who have read this story already and a special thanks to the people who Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed. Also I need a beta reader to proof read the chapter and give me criticism to make it better before i release the chapter on here. If you are interested PM me.**

 **To Ryuujin96, thanks for the comments and yes the chakra weapons will be a vital part of his fighting style as when he disappeared he trained with them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden. It is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Also I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. It is owned by John Flanagan.**

 **Chapter 3 – Family**

 **Clearing –**

As soon as Tsunade and Jirayia's bodies hit the floor all of them except Naruto, Hinata and Lilia readied their weapons and aimed at Naruto. Yue reacted to the weapons by going low to the ground and snarling at the shinobi.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura shouted, ready to punch him if he gave her the wrong answer.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up they're only unconscious. I'll explain when they come to as I can't be bothered explaining the same thing twice also you don't have a right to know before they do." Naruto said, holding his hands out and waving.

The ninja then put down their weapons but kept on alert.

After a few minutes the two sennin regained consciousness. They both stood up, rubbing their heads and groaning. They looked around.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto placed a hand on the back of both of your heads and said 'destroy' and you both collapsed." Shizune explained.

"Ok." Tsunade said, turning round to Naruto who was sat, stroking Yue. "Naruto what did you do and why?"

Naruto stood up and walked closer to the two. "I did what I did because it was better for you and Ero-sensei. Both you and he had a memory seal placed on you. It blocked out some serious memories. Baa-chan think but to the time just before you met Dan and Ero-sensei think back to just before you got sent on your spy network mission for the first time."

Both looked at each other, puzzled. They then begun to think back to the time Naruto said. Their reactions were different, Jirayia had a happy expression whereas Tsunade had a mixture of a happy and devastated one. "What is the meaning of this Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"As I said you had a memory seal placed on you both. That seal blocked out memories of you two being together." This news shocked everyone present except Lilia. "You two were together for about two years."

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "I wouldn't go out with that pervert."

"Thanks Tsunade." Jirayia said, deadpanned.

"Oh that's not the most important news." Naruto said. He looked straight into Tsunades eyes. "You were pregnant." To this news everyone who was shocked had to pick their jaws off the floor.

"I...I…I was pre…pregnant?" Tsunade said with great difficulty.

"Yes. But Jirayia-sensei didn't know as the person who placed the seal on you had found out before you could tell him and he was sent on the mission with the memory seal already on. You hid the pregnancy from everyone so no-one knew. You wanted Jirayia to be the first to know but the mission he was sent on continued and didn't return in time and you gave birth to a boy, alone. Then once he was born this person placed the seal on you and the child was taken to an orphanage" Naruto explained in a sad tone. Tsunade and Jirayia had tears in their eyes at this point as they realized they had a child that they never knew about.

"But… But who is he? Who is my boy?" Tsunade asked, breaking down. Jirayia saw this and went to her and held her for support.

"Think about it. It is really simple. Who was the only blonde child in the village after that time, who wasn't in the Yamanaka clan?" To this news both Jirayia and Tsunades faces dropped.

"No please no. He died before I found out. NO!" Tsunade said, as she final broke out into tears and lashing at Jirayia chest, not with her usual strength.

"I know exactly how you are feeling. I wish you knew before he died." Naruto said, trying to be strong.

"How could you know?" Tsunade said, in her fit of anger and depression, not realizing what she said and to whom she said it to.

"Because he was my father, Obaa-san!" Naruto shouted, as a lone tear fell from his eye and his head was down. Tsunade then stopped and looked at the blonde in shock as it registered that if Minato was her son, Naruto was her grandson.

"Jirayia let me go please." Tsunade asked, not taking her eyes off the blonde teen. Seeing this Jirayia complied and let her go. Now not in Jirayia arms she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. Both me and Jirayia have failed you as grandparents up until this point but not anymore, everyone will know you are Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, grandson of Tsunade Senju, the Slug Princess and Jirayia, the Toad Sage." She said lovingly.

"To right kid." Jirayia said as he walked up and placed a hand on Tsunades shoulder.

"And nephew to Lilia Uzumaki, Second in Command of the Ranger Nin Corp." Lilia added.

"I only have one thing to ask of both of you." Naruto said to his grandparent.

"Anything." Tsunade and Jirayia said.

"Give you two another shot. I would prefer to have my grandparent together, please just try." Naruto asked. Both Tsunade and Jirayia looked at each other.

"Ok I'll give the Perv a chance." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he raised his head. "I have one final surprise for you and Ojii-san." He continued as he left Tsunades embrace and stood 10 feet away from them.

"What is it, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I was wondering if, now that you know I'm a quarter Senju, could I have the Wood Release scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"You have got Wood Release Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah because of the Kitsugan I have all 5 element releases which means I can access Wood Release because of the Senju blood but I can only do the basics I can't make any jutsu as I don't know the existing ones." Naruto said as he extending his arm out in front with his palm up and grew a tree sapling out of the palm of his hand.

"Wow." Said everyone there.

"Yes of course Naruto. Just wait until I get them from the Hokage Mansion."

"Of course, that's all I have to tell everyone so can we go home now?"

"Yes and Lilia you are welcome to Konoha." Tsunade said looking at her grandsons aunt.

"Thank you Hokage-sama I would like to guard Naruto."

"You don't have to you know." Naruto joined in.

"Oh yes I do."

"Fine let's just go." Naruto said as he jumped in the direction of Konoha.

"Still impatient I see." Tsunade said.

"Yeah he changed a lot but still some traits come to the surface from time to time." Lilia answered. And everyone took off after Naruto.

 **Konoha –**

The group stopped in front of the Hokage Mansion.

"Ok I'm going to call a meeting with the council tomorrow for you Naruto, then after I will reveal to the village who you really are Naruto." Tsunade said. All the shinobi nodded and left; only Naruto, Lilia, Tsunade and Shizune were left.

"Obaa-san is my apartment still ok?" Naruto asked.

"Oh just go to the Uzumaki Compound, its rightfully yours anyway. The gate is blood sealed so just unlock the seal with your blood and you can explore to your hearts content." Tsunade offered.

"Thanks a lot Obaa-san." Naruto walked up to Tsunade and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, see ya." He continued as he and Lilia left.

"I love you to Naruto." Tsunade said as she walked into the Mansion with Shizune.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Reveal

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 4. This chapter, along with chapter 5, will be shorter than the previous ones as they are wrapping up this arc. Also people keep saying I'm rushing this story but I had to explain a year's worth of info into a few chapters. The story will take a steady pace after the arc has ended. And finally the story will be split into arcs. The current arc is named** **'Return a Ranger'** **. Also in this chapter I will be I will be going over already told info so I'll just gloss over them.**

 **To Gartenzwergxxl, thank you for pointing them points out to me but each has a reason. The Naruto-Hinata relationship had to start with an engagement when he returned because of the contract made by Minato and Hiashi and they are 16 at this time and nearly 17, Hinata had to have a fiancé by 17 so I made Naruto her fiancé but it's only a title the relationship will progress as a boyfriend girlfriend relationship for a while. Second I had the Konoha 12 there was because when I first wrote chapter 2 I had a different idea that involved some of them but I changed it when writing this chapter also so Naruto wouldn't have to repeatedly have to explain his powers when some of the Konoha 12 didn't see him. And finally the Kitsugan maybe OP at this point but that's how I want it to be as it's like the Mangekyo Sharingan, its powerful but there is a huge drawback to it. I will reveal that later in the story as at this point only Naruto knows and he doesn't want to worry everyone which is also another reason why he is so adamant to be engaged to Hinata.**

 **To SPeCTer-II7, Yes you are right Uzumaki-Senju is his true name and he will take that name but Tsunade just used Uzumaki-Namikaze to bring up a point.**

 **Rose Tiger, thank you again.**

 **Chapter 4 – Big Reveal**

 **Hokage Tower –**

Naruto was sat in the waiting room of the Hokages' Office, the day after he returned. An ANBU appeared early this morning at his door to tell him to report to the Hokages' Office.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade will see you now." Shizune said, walking out of the office.

Naruto stood and walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in Naruto." He heard from the other side of the door.

He walked into the office to be met with both of his grandparents, Tsunade at her desk and Jirayia stood behind her and to the right. He walked into the office and took one of the seats on the other side of Tsunades' desk.

"So Obaa-chan, Ojii-san what did you want to see me for. I thought that I only had to attend the meeting and announcement this afternoon?" Naruto asked.

"That's true Naruto but we will need more evidence than just our word so we will have to do a blood test on me, you, Minato and Jirayia." Tsunade answered.

"How can you get otou-san's blood?"

"Every Hokage has to have a blood sample taken before they become Hokage. So all I have to do is get your blood as I already have Jirayia's." Tsunade said as she took out a syringe and walked over to the young blonde as he pulled up his sleeve and she injected the needle into his arm and drew the blood needed.

"Ok then is that all you need?"

"Yes for now. The council meeting will start at 1:30 this afternoon so I will need you, your aunt Lilia and Hinata to be here."

"That's fine. I'll go and tell her now." He said. Then stood up and went to the door. Just before he reached for the door.

"Oh, one more thing Naruto." Tsunade said. "I will need you to right a field report of your training trip with Jirayia and what happened when you were at the Ranger Corps."

"Sorry Obaa-chan, I wish I could be I can't reveal anything I trained or did at the Ranger Corps. They are very secretive about their activities."

"Can you write about anything?" Jirayia asked.

"No sorry, Otou-san. I can write about what happened before the Ranger Corps but nothing during it. That's the best I can do."

"Ok Naruto I won't ask you to betray them. Just write what you're allowed, have it done by the meeting."

"Will do. See ya then." Naruto said as he walked out the office and walked out the Hokage Tower, to the Hyuuga compound to inform Hinata she had to be at the meeting.

 **Hyuuga Compound (Front Gate) –**

Naruto had just made it to the Hyuuga Compound's front gate. There were two of the branch family Hyuuga guarding the gate.

"Hello, I'm here to see Hinata." Naruto said to the guards. The two guards looked at Naruto with slight disdain.

"Why do you need to see Hinata-sama?" One asked.

"Because I have a message from the Hokage, that's why."

"Fine, you may go in." The second said.

Naruto walked past the two and through the huge compound to the main house. He entered the house and asked a passing Hyuuga were Hinata was and was pointed to the dojo. Naruto thanked the Hyuuga and made his way to the dojo.

 **Dojo -**

Hinata was sparring with her younger sister Hanabi with her father and grandfather watching. Hiashi didn't fail to see the ring now on Hinata's finger and was happy for his oldest daughter. Weirdly both Hanabi and her grandfather hadn't noticed.

Hinata's skills had improved drastically over the last year; ever since she found out she was engaged to Naruto. She had just thrust her left arm forward to hit the upper left arm of Hanabi, disrupting the chakra to that arm making it limp, also pushing Hanabi to the floor.

"Enough. Hinata is the victor." Hiashi said to his daughters. "Now bow."

Hanabi got up as the chakra returned to her arm, giving her movement in it again. The two bowed to each other and then faced their father and grandfather.

"Hinata I am very proud of the progress you have made over this last year." Hiashi said. "The incentive you have given must…" Hiashi continued until the dojo door opened and a blonde shinobi was stood in the door.

"Oh sorry Hyuuga-sama." Naruto said as he walked in. "I need to talk to Hinata."

"What is it in conjunction with?" asked the Hyuuga elder.

"It concerns the council meeting that will take place this afternoon." Naruto answered. Hiashi realized what he was talking about.

"Of course." Hiashi said and turned to Hinata. "Hinata you are excused."

Hinata bowed to the two older men and walked to out the door with Naruto.

"Was that an engagement ring on Hinata's finger?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Hiashi said, with a smile. "She has finally chosen a suitor."

"Who?"

"You will find out in due course, Hanabi."

 **Hinata's Room –**

"Just in here Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she held the door open for the blonde.

"Why thank you Hina-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he walked in and sat on her bed. Hinata followed and sat next to him. He reached his hand over and held hers. This caused Hinata to blush 10 shades of red.

"S-So Naruto-k-kun, what is i-it you needed t-to talk ab-about?" Hinata asked.

"Well there are two things, one for the Obaa-chan and the other for me. Which do you want first?"

"The news from Hokage-sama please."

"Ok, she wants you to accompany me to the council meeting and the announcement as she is going to announce our engagement along with my heritage."

"O-Ok I will be there, when is it?"

"1:30."

"Ok, so what is the other news?"

"Well it's a request, not news." Naruto replied, causing Hinata to look confused.

"What's the request?"

"Do you wanna go out on a date tomorrow night?"

Hinata's mind was about to explode. 'A DATE, us, date, tomorrow night.' "Yes of course I would love to Naruto." She said as she jumped on him causing him to fall back on the bed and enveloped him in a hug.

"Ha, ha. That's great." Naruto laughed as he returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. He patted her back. "Ok, ok Hinata. As much I love hugging you and being on your bed. I have to write the field report of my training trip before the council meeting."

Hinata let go straight away. "Sorry Naruto-kun." She said as she back up and looked down and away from him with a blush.

'Kami, she is so cute when she blushes.' "Hinata there is nothing you have to be sorry about, you are my fiancée after all so you do have the right to hug me." He said and leaned in next to her ear. "Among other things." He whispered.

This caused Hinata to faint. He chuckled as he caught her and laid her on the bed. "Sorry Hinata." He said, kissing her on the forehead and leaving to write the report.

 **Council Meeting Room –**

"So Tsunade-hime what is the meaning of this surprise council meeting?" asked Danzo. As he, the other two village elders and all the clan heads were sat waiting for Tsunade to start the meeting.

"We are here to discuss three things; first is the return of Naruto Uzumaki, second is his heritage and third is his future." Tsunade announced to the entire council.

"What Naruto Uzumaki is back in the village?" asked Homura Mitokado.

"Yes he is."

"Well he should be arrested for abandoning his village. Especially with what he is we need him in case some other village attacks." said Koharu Utatane.

"Actually no he shouldn't as he disappeared for two reasons. First he left as something happened to him that had something to do with the Kyuubi so he got as far away from the village as possible to protect it, just in case. And second he found a family member." Tsunade said as a matter of fact.

"What happened to Naruto?" Shikaku Nara asked, with a mixture of concern and boredom.

"Why doesn't he just show you?" Tsunade asked as she walked to the door and opened it. "You can come in now." She said to the person or people on the other side of the door. She then walked back into the room with Naruto and Hinata. Tsunade walked back to her stand in front of the other council members with Naruto and Hinata stood beside her. She turned to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, show them the reason you left."

Naruto nodded to this request and closed his eyes. He kept them closed for a couple of seconds then reopened them to look at the council members through his Kitsugan eyes. These eyes shocked everyone in the room except Hinata and Tsunade. Danzo hid his surprise better than others. "This is why I disappeared. This Dojutsu is called the Kitsugan and is one of my Kekkei Genki." He said as continued to explain the Kitsugan and he raised his palm to the council and made the seal for the Explosion Seal appear on his palm. "The second reason I left also ties to my second Kekkei Genki." Naruto continued. "Aunt Lilia!" He shouted to the ceiling.

Just then Lilia appeared in a blend mirage. Once she had fully materialized, she took her hood down. The council were in shock once again at the likeness between Lilia and Kushina. "By the look on all your faces I see you realize I was related to Kushina Uzumaki. I am her twin sister, Lilia Uzumaki."

"As my Aunt Lilia just said she is Kushina Uzumaki's sister or should I say my Kaa-san's sister." Naruto stated. "So as I know of my Uzumaki heritage I also know of its Kekkei Genki." Naruto then proceeded to explain about his and the Uzumaki Kekkei Genki and materialized a chakra bow in his hand.

"So we have been told about the return of Naruto Uzumaki and his heritage so what is the news about his future." Danzo said.

"Actually Danzo, there is something else to do with Naruto's heritage we had to discuss." Tsunade said.

"And what is that."

"Read the paper that is on each of your desks." Tsunade said as each council member picked up the paper and read it.

"What does a DNA test have to do with anything?"

"Well the top one is Naruto's and the one below it is Minato Namikaze's. As you can see that is proves Naruto is his son. Which the elders knew about." Tsunade explained.

"Ok but there are two other and they say that they are a similar match to both Naruto and Minato so what do these DNA samples belong to?" Inochi Yamanaka asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. Those two belong to Myself and Jirayia." She said and had a little pause to let this information sink in, All the council members were shocked for a third time. "Yes me and Jirayia are Minato parents, which also makes us Naruto's grandparents."

"But how you two were never together and you were never pregnant Tsunade-hime?" Homura wondered.

Tsunade then went on to relay the information and memories Naruto had informed her about. "The only thing me and Jirayia don't know is who did it. Only Naruto knows." Tsunade continued.

"Yeah, I will tell you and Otou-san later in private. These people have no right to know." Naruto said.

"Who do you think you are talking to boy? We are the village council we have a right to know." Homura scoffed. But then whimpered at the killing intent that suddenly came into the room.

"I would highly advise you not to talk about my grandson like that." Tsunade growled. "Also you don't have any right as seens as how Naruto is my grandson he is part of the Senju clan so it falls under clan law and the council don't have any say in the matter."

"Oh that reminds me. Obaa-chan I would like to change my last name to Uzumaki-Senju. But I would like to stay in the Uzumaki Compound. But rename it the Uzumaki-Senju Compound." Naruto requested.

"Of course." Tsunade replied. "It will be official after the announcement."

"Thanks."

"Hokage-sama I would like to propose that seens as how Naruto is the last Uzumaki-Senju we enforce the CRA." Koharu proposed.

"Yes, she is right." Danzo and Homura agreed.

"No way in hell." Naruto said. Hiashi was just as pissed of the fact his daughter would be one of multiple wives but calmed down a bit when Naruto exclaimed this. "I'm already engaged and I am not betraying her."

"You will be boy and she will be one of your wives." Danzo argued. "Who is your fiancée anyway?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." Naruto said as her reached for Hinata's hand and held it.

"Perfect, your children will be powerful." Danzo commented. "I also think Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno will be good wives as well." He continued, causing a pissed off expression to appear on Inochi face. "So you will be married to these three and have one child by each within a year." Danzo finished. This statement caused Hinata to grip Naruto's hand tighter and hide behind him.

"Actually no he won't" Lilia spoke up.

"Oh please, enlighten us how he won't" Koharu said sarcastically.

"Well there are two reasons. One there is an Uzumaki law stating that a man can only have one wife and vice versa." Lilia started. Koharu was about to respond but Lilia started again. "And because the Uzumaki clan didn't originate in Konohagkure rather in Uzushiogakure. Konoha's laws can't overrule a Uzumaki clan law."

Koharu had no response to this as Lilia was right. Tsunade had a happy expression on her face to know that her grandson and Hinata could get married in peace, well as peaceful as a shinobi couple can be. "And to the final topic; Naruto's future. As he said he will be living in the Uzumaki-Senju compound, he will have a seat on the council when turns 18 and until then Lilia will take the seat. He will have the inheritance of Kushina and Minato but also the inheritance of the Senju clan and Jirayia. Making him the richest person and clan in Fire Country."

"One final thing before you conclude Obaa-chan. I would like to be able to leave the village at any time for my other business." Naruto requested.

Understanding what he meant. "Of course as long as this business helps Konoha." Tsunade replied.

"It will."

"Ok then that concludes this council meeting, oh one more thing all clan heads there is an announcement at 3:00, have all your clan members there." Tsunade said. All the council members then left the room.

"Obaa-chan can you get Otou-san and meeting me and Hinata there. I will tell you who put the memory seal on you and him." Naruto said.

"Ok, be there in 10 minutes." Tsunade ordered, happy that she will know who to kill for thanking her son and grandson away from her.

 **Tsunade's Office –**

Tsunade and Jirayia were waiting for their grandson to arrive to tell them who did this to them. Just then the door opened to Naruto and Hinata walking in.

"Ok Naruto we're here so who was it?" Jirayia asked.

"It was Orochimaru."

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Announcment

**A/N: Hello again. Here is the second last chapter in the Return a Ranger arc.**

 **Don't forget to R &R also F&F.**

 **Tsunade's Office –**

"What?" Tsunade growled as she clenched her fists so hard her nails penetrated her palm, drawing blood.

Jirayia saw and knew the pain Tsunade was going through so he placed a hand on her shoulder and moved his thumb in a circular motion on her shoulder blade. This action did calm her down.

Seeing she was calmer he begun. "Ok Naruto, explain."

"Yeah, it was Orochimaru. From what I can piece together and guess he found out about Tou-san and wanted him for his experiment and a weapon." Naruto said.

"But if you are only guessing then how could you possibly know it was Orochimaru? As much as I dislike him we can't just accuse anyone." Jirayia asked.

"Because of the memory seals on you, the signature and chakra within that seal belong to Orochimaru."

"Ok, I believe you. But why do you think that he left Minato in an orphanage rather than just take him."

"Well this was about the time he was discovered by Old Man Hokage so I'm guessing he was going to get him when he was old enough but couldn't when he was found out." Naruto speculated.

"Ok so it looks like we are going snake hunting." Tsunade exclaimed, standing up and slamming her fist into the desk.

"No." Naruto said in a monotone, shocking Jirayia, Tsunade and Hinata that he wouldn't want to get revenge for his father.

"What did you say, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked in a threatingly sweet voice.

"I said no." Naruto said, standing firm.

"Why Naruto-kun? I thought you would want to get revenge on Orochimaru." Hinata asked ask she walked up to him and hugged his arm.

"I do want revenge just not yet." He replied.

"What's the difference about killing the bastard now or killing him later?" Jirayia asked.

"Obaa-chan, activate the silence seal." Naruto asked. Tsunade complied and activated the seals. "Ok, I need the snake bastard alive until I get Sasuke back. He left because we came up with a plan to get stronger by him going with him and me going with Jirayia. I am meeting with him soon if he is ready then I will come back then me, you and Otou-san will take him out. So please leave him for now, just know it is killing me he is out there just as much as you." Naruto explained.

"Fine, but it had better be soon." Tsunade sighed as she sank back down into her chair behind the desk. She then put her hand over Jirayia's hand on her shoulder and leaned her head into it.

"So you two decided to take your grandson's advice and give it another shot." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah we have a deal. He isn't allowed to do anymore 'research' and I won't use my chakra enhanced strength on him." Tsunade replied with a loving smile.

"Good, I'm happy for you both." Naruto said. "Ok I'll see you at the announcement. Do you want me next to you, Obaa-chan?"

"Yes, I would." Tsunade answered, to which Naruto nodded and led Hinata out.

"He will make an amazing Hokage someday, won't he Tsuna-hime?" Jirayia commented as he kissed the top of Tsunade's head.

"Yeah, he will. You know me and you have a hell of a lot of time to make up to him and I will never let anything happen to him be it the Akatsuki or the council." Tsunade replied.

"And you won't be alone in that endeavour." Jirayia said as he held hold of her hand and pulled her out her seat and to the door. "Now come on we have about 40 years of time to make up for ourselves." He finished with a wink. Tsunade rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Fine just give me a sec." She said as she removed her hand and made the Tiger Seal and two Shadow clones.

"You lucky bitch." The first clone said.

"Yeah you get to have fun while me and her do YOUR work." Continued the second.

"I know, it's great isn't it." The original replied as she retook Jirayia's hand and lead him out the office back to the Senju compound.

 **Hyuuga Compound (Front Gate) -**

Naruto and Hinata had just arrived at the front gate of the Hyuuga Compound. The whole way here Hinata has been focused on Naruto's hand in hers.

"Well looks like we're here, Hinata." Naruto said, breaking her out of her thoughts and into reality.

"Oh yeah." Hinata said. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun." She finished, she began to walk to into the compound but was stopped by her hand still being held by Naruto. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, I know we are engaged, so after the announcement, at about 7 tonight, we go out on out first date?" Naruto asked, with a slight blush forming on his face.

Hinata was on cloud nine upon hearing his request a blush burst out over her face. She was about to talk until everything went black for her and she passed out. Naruto saw her falling and reacted quickly by catching her.

He quietly chuckled at the passed out girl. "What am I going to do with you, Hina-hime?"

He held her in a bridal style and took her into the main house, she unconsciously snuggled farther into Naruto's chest with a huge smile on her face. On his way to her room he passed Hiashi.

"What happened to Hinata?" Hiashi asked to Naruto, he knew nothing bad had happened to her when she was with Naruto.

"I asked her out on a date tonight and she passed out." Naruto said. "I was just going to put her in bed."

"There will be no need I have something that will help." Hiashi replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of smelling salts. He put the pack under Hinata's nose and opened it. The smell from them went into her nose.

A second later she fidgeted in Naruto's arms and opened her eyes. "Eww, what is that smell?" Hinata complained, but then noticed she wasn't outside anymore and she wasn't on the ground but being carried by someone, she followed the arms to look directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Afternoon, sleepy." He said. Being in this position caused Hinata to blush. Naruto then looked at Hiashi. "I'll have to get some of them." He said with a laugh.

"It would seem, by the way you can put her down now." Hiashi said, going into father mode. To which Naruto complied and let her stand.

"Well I'd better get going." Naruto said, as he started to walk out, but turned. "I'll pick you up at 7 Hinata." He called back then continued out of the house.

'I am going on a date with Naruto-kun!' Hinata screamed in her head then rushed into her room to find something to wear.

"Ha, young love." Hiashi commented as he continued with his business.

 **Hokage Tower –**

The entire village had gathered in the square outside of the Hokage Tower for an announcement, both civilians and shinobi were in attendance. On the roof of the Hokage Tower were Tsunade, Jirayia, Naruto, Koharu, Homura and Danzo.

Tsunade walked up to the stand in front of the crowd. "Good afternoon Konoha, I have asked you all to gather here today to inform you of information that has come to light about Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki."

This caused commotion to break out within the crowd.

"Silence please. As you all know Minato Namikaze was an orphan, however it has come to my attention that Minato was in fact the son of myself and Lord Jirayia." Tsunade then went on to explain the situation between the sennin and Minato, except she left out the part about Orochimaru being the culprit. "So as he was my son Minato will be renamed Minato Senju." Tsunade informed, she then turned to Naruto. "Come here Naruto." Naruto then walked up beside her. "Now this information is about Naruto. He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Senju."

This caused a huge commotion in the crowd. Some were angered, which Naruto expected, however most noticed the similarities from Naruto to his parents, the looks of Minato and the personality of Kushina.

This brought a smile to Tsunade's face seeing only a few angered at the news. "Seens as Naruto is Minato's son it also makes him mine and Jirayia's grandson and so his name also has been changed to Naruto Uzumaki-Senju and he will gain custody of the Namikaze Compound which will be named the Uzumaki-Senju Compound." Tsunade finished. "Now that information is public knowledge, if any of you so any contempt to Naruto, you will have to deal with me and Lord Jirayia."

After this everyone went their separate ways to continue their day to day lives. Naruto went home to get ready for his date with Hinata.

 **Uzumaki-Senju Compound –**

Naruto walked through the front door.

"Naaaarrruuutttoo-kkuunn." Shouted a girl's voice as Naruto was glopped by a red blur.

Naruto laughed and put his hand on the red hair. "Heya, Seta. If you're here, I'm guessing Uncle Takahiro is here to?"

"Yep Daddy in the kiwchen wit Mammy." Seta answered. She is a red hair 2 year old girl with the same cerulean eyes as Naruto.

"Ok let's go see them." Naruto as he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Yippee, go doggy go." Seta squealed as she pulled Naruto's hair a bit, to which Naruto just laughed and walked into the kitchen to be met with his Uncle Takahiro Uzumaki and his Aunt Lilia Uzumaki.

"Hey Naruto." Takahiro said to the blonde.


	6. Chapter 6 - Date and Meeting

**A/N – Here is the final chapter is the Return a Ranger arc. Starting next chapter will be the Rescue Gaara arc. I will upload tomorrow. It has come to my attention that I have been spelling Jiraiya wrong, sorry. Also Kurama will be talking in this chapter but only Naruto can hear him, through the mental link they share. Later in the story he will be able to talk to other characters. Which means I have changed the time in which Naruto talks to Kushina and Minato. When he first was trying to control the Kitsugan, he found both their chakras and talked to them. But he did something different than canon which will be a big deal later.**

 **Don't forget to R &R and F&F.**

 **Chapter 6 - Date & Meeting - **

* * *

**Uzumaki-Senju Compound – **

"Hey Unc, how was the trip?" Naruto asked.

"Great, Seta really wanted to get here as fast as we could so she could see you." Replied the red haired man. Takahiro has short red hair, muscular body, green eyes and a scar running from under his left eye to the middle of his left cheek.

"Is that true Seta?" Naruto said looking up at the 2 year old on his shoulders.

"Yeah, me see Naruto." Seta said as she tapped the top his head.

"Oh really, I guess you don't wanna see Kao then." Naruto said as he took Seta off his shoulders and on the floor.

"No, no. Kao. Kao." Seta pouted as she jumped up and down. Naruto looked up at the amused faces of Lilia and Takahiro.

"Ok." Naruto. He then bit his thumb and wiped it on his left palm. "Summoning Jutsu." Naruto said as he slammed his hand into the floor. The result was a small poof of smoke. After a few seconds the smoke cleared to reveal a small white fox cub.

"Kao!" Seta shouted as she picked up the fox cub and hugged it.

"Seta!" Kao shouted as she licked Seta's face.

Naruto looked on at the scene with a smile on his face. He turned to the clock on the table and saw it was 6:00pm. "Crap, hey unc it was good to see you but I have to get ready. I have a date with Hinata to get ready for. See ya." Naruto said as he ran down the hall to his room.

He got his clothes ready and took a shower. Once he was out of the shower, he put on his clothes and looked in the mirror. He wore dress trousers, a dark orange long sleeved shirt with the top button undone, black sandals and a black dinner jacket. He smiled at his appearance and looked over to the clock to see he had 15 minutes to get to the Hyuuga compound.

He walked out of his room to the living room where Takahiro was at on the couch with Lilia resting her head on his lap, watching Seta play with Kao.

"I'm going I'll be back about 11. Kao you can stay for as long as you want." Naruto said as he walked out the door to the yip of Kao and the "Yay" of Seta.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Compound -**

Hinata was sat on her bed, anxiously waiting for Naruto to show up for their date. She was wearing a short sleeved rose red dress that ended at just above her knees, tights and rose red heels. Her bodily assets really stood out in the dress. She was slightly out of her comfort zone wearing the dress however she wanted to make an effort for Naruto.

"Hinata." came Hiashi's voice from the other side of her door.

"C-come in T-tou-san." Hinata stuttered. Her door slid open and Hiashi walked in. He looked at his daughter and smiled.

"You look amazing Hinata. Naruto is a lucky man." Hiashi commented. This comment caused Hinata to blush.

"Yo-You real think so?" Hinata asked.

"Of course Hinata." Hiashi replied. Just then a branch member walked to Hinata's door.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama. Uzumaki-Senju-sama is at the front gate." The branch member informed. This caused Hiashi to smile again.

"Good, now come Hinata." Hiashi said as he walked out of her room. Hinata followed.

They arrived at the front gate to be met with Naruto. As soon as the two teens saw each other one word went through their minds, at the same time.

'Wow'

"H-hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"He-hello Naru-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she pushed her index fingers together.

"So Uzumaki-Senju-sama, when will you bring Hinata home?" Hiashi asked.

"Erm, 11pm sir." Naruto said.

"Ok, but if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you." Hiashi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto gulped. 'I am a ranger and a shinobi. I have fought Orochimaru twice, Shikaku and have Kurama sealed in me, yet in I am terrified of my fiancée's Tou-san.'

"Ok Hinata-chan lets go." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the compound. As they were walking Naruto leaned into Hinata's ear. "You look absolutely beautiful Hinata. That big jacket hides your beauty."

"T-thank you so much Hinata." Hinata said, blushing. "Where are we going Naruto?"

"Well we are going to a restaurant called Green Haven first, but the rest is a surprise." Naruto replied.

* * *

 **Green Haven –**

Naruto and Hinata walked into the restaurant and were met by the waiter and shown to their table, which Naruto had reserved earlier in the day. The table was on the second floor and next to the window which had an amazing view of the Hokage Monument. Naruto walked up to one of the seats and pulled it out.

"Here Hinata-chan." Naruto said. To which Hinata sat in the chair and Naruto pushed the chair back up to the table.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto then walked to the other seat and sat down. The waiter then gave both of them the menu. They both looked over the menu and ordered what they would like.

While waiting for the food the two discussed what they did for the 4 years Naruto was away. The main topics that came up for the timeframe were training, missions, gossip and how Naruto became a met Lilia and subsequently became part of the Ranger Corps.

"I was travelling to the Land of Whirlpools to see Uzushiogakure..." Naruto started.

* * *

 **Flashback -**

 ** _Shore of The Land of Fire –_**

 _Naruto had just got to the shore of The Land of Fire. He looked out to the sea and could see the island known as The Land of Whirlpools._

 _However there was something bothering him._

 _"I thought you said that The Land of Whirlpools is surrounded by whirlpools?" Naruto asked, to what seemed no-one._

 ** _"It should be, that is what made it hard to get to. The only_** **_way for the whirlpools to not be here is they have been deactivated from inside Uzushiogakure that means someone is in there."_** _said Kurama._

 _"_ _Ok so it looks like we are going to have to watch out backs. You ready?" Naruto said with a smirk._

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah, let's go."_**

 _Naruto then started to walk over the sea to the island._

 ** _Uzushiogakure – _**

_Naruto was walking through the ruins of his family's village. He was searching for the clan house of the Uzumaki clan, while Kurama was keeping a look out if there were any unknown chakra in the area._

 _Naruto continued to walk down the road he was on, until he saw the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, the Uzumaki Spiral. Just as he placed a hand on the symbol, Kurama felt chakra similar to one he hadn't felt in 15 years._

 ** _"_** ** _Impossible."_** _Kurama growled._

 _Hearing this Naruto turned around and was met with a kunai to his neck. "Ha, been some time since someone got the drop on me." Naruto said to the cloaked figure in front of him._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?" The cloaked figure asked._

 _"_ _What business is it of yours what I am doing here?" Naruto retorted._

 _"_ _Considering you are on my family's grounds I have every right." The cloaked figure growled._

 _This information shocked Naruto a bit as he was lead to believe he was the last Uzumaki. "What did you say?"_

 _"_ _I said this is my families ground you little punk, ya know."_

 ** _"_** ** _No, No there is no way."_** _Kurama growled._ _ **"She is dead."**_

 _'_ _What's up with you?' Naruto spoke to the fox, mentally._

 ** _"_** ** _She just said 'ya know'. Do you remember someone else who said that?"_** _Kurama answered._

 _Suddenly realization hit Naruto and he looked at the hooded figure and saw, in the shadow of the hood, red hair. "Ka-Kaa-san?" Naruto said. "H-how? You died."_

 _This confused the hooded figure. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _Kaa-san, it's me Naruto. Remember your son." Naruto said, with a lone tear in his eye._

 _"_ _What are you talking about kid, I don't have a son."_

 _"_ _But my Kaa-san always said 'ya know' at the end of her sentences, she was born in this village and she has red hair, which I can see you have"_

 _This statement hit the cloaked figure like a ton of bricks. "What was you Kaa-san's name, kid?"_

 _"_ _My Kaa-san's name was Kushina Uzumaki, daughter of Chikara Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki clan and his wife Tsugumi Uzumaki." Naruto said with pride._

 _Hearing the three names the figure backed up a few steps and let their arms fall loose to their sides, dropping the kunai. "Are you saying your Kaa-san was Kushina Uzumaki, heir to the Uzumaki clan?" The cloaked figure said with their head down._

 _"_ _Yes? Why did you know her?"_

 _"_ _Yes I knew her."_

 _"_ _Really! What was she to you?" Naruto asked, with the knowledge that both his parents had many enemies._

 _The hooded figure took down their cloak to reveal a face that looked like Kushina except for her eyes, instead of being violent like Kushina, hers were blue. "She was my twin sister."_

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"…So after that we explored the compound for any family scrolls and heirlooms. Once that was done she took me to Ranger Corps HQ and got me enlisted." Naruto finished.

"Wow Naruto-kun that was a interesting story." Hinata answered.

They continued the date by eating their meals and paying. Now it was time for Naruto to reveal where they are going next… Kind of.

"It is a place of beginning. That is all I'm saying." Naruto cryptically answered.

"That isn't much help, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a pout.

They continued walking until they came to the Academy. They walked past it and into the wooden area just outside the walls of the playground. They continued walking through this wooded area until they came to a very small clearing. Upon seeing the clearing, realization hit Hinata as the riddle Naruto gave her made sense.

"'It is a place of beginning.' You were talking about the place where you and I first met." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled and looked down at her. "Yep, this is the place them three bullies were bullying you for being a Hyuuga and I tried to help. Which didn't end well for me now that I think about it."

Hinata giggled at this. "Maybe. But that day was the day I started to admire you fir standing up of people." Hinata said.

They both walked to the centre of the clearing and lay down on the grass. Hinata lay with her head on top of Naruto's shoulder and Naruto with his arm around her. They both just lay there looking at the stars.

As time went on Hinata had fell asleep on Naruto. Naruto looked down at the peaceful face of Hinata. Not wanting to wake her, he manoeuvred her and himself so he was stood, carrying her bridal style. He kissed her on the forehead and started to carry her back to her home.

* * *

 **Hyuuga Compound - **

Naruto had just arrived at the front door of Hinata's house when the door opened, with Hiashi stood in it.

"Hello." Hiashi said.

"Hi, Hinata fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her so would I be ok if I take her to her room?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous.

"Of course." Hiashi said, moving out of the way so Naruto could get in. Naruto continued a bit down the hall when he heard. "Don't try any funny business."

Naruto got to her room and opened the door. He walked into her room and placed Hinata gently on the bed and stood back up. With the loss of Naruto's warmth, Hinata woke up and looked up and Naruto.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey."

"I have to be going Hinata but this was an amazing night and we will do it again some time." Naruto said as he leaned down and placed his lips on Hinata's. They began to kiss putting all their love into it.

This last a minute before both need air. "Good night my Hime." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

"Good night my Ranger." Hinata replied as Naruto closed her bedroom door.

* * *

 **The Outer Wall of Sunagakure – **

Two figures were hidden in the shadow of the huge sand walls. Both dressed in a black cloak with red clouds.

"Are you ready to do this Sasori my man." said the blonde, standing up right.

"Just stick to the plan Deidara and don't keep my waiting too long. You know I hate waiting." Replied the short, hunched one and named Sasori.

"I know we will have the One-Tail soon." Deidara said and he took out some clay and placed it in a mouth in the palm of his hand. After a few second the mouth spat the clay back out in the shape of an owl.

Deidara placed the owl on the ground and watched at it grow to extraordinary size. Deidara jumped on the back and took off over the wall to fulfil his mission.

 ** _(Fight plays out the same as canon.)_**

* * *

 **Tsunade's Office (Next Day-Afternoon) – **

"Naruto, I think it is time to test your skills so I can work out what level you are on." Tsunade said to her grandson.

"Ok, so when do we begin?" Naruto asked, eager to fight.

Just as Tsunade was about to answer a shinobi bust through the door and a ranger materialized into the office.

"Hokage-sama!" "Kuroku Kitsune!" The shinobi and the ranger shouted at the same time.

Naruto flinched at the name. "Kuroku Kitsune?" Tsunade asked.

"Long story." He said, then turned to the ranger. "What?"

"Gaara has been kidnapped." The ranger said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "By who?" Naruto asked, but already knowing the answer.

"By two men in black robes with red clouds." Tsunade said, readin the scroll the shinobi had given her.

"The Akatsuki." Naruto growled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Trek the Desert

**A/N – Hey thanks for all the support for this story. Hopefully we can reach 5,000 views this chapter. This chapter marks the start of the Rescue Gaara arc. Next chapter will be in a couple of days as it will be my first chapter which is mainly a fight scene and there will be five of them. Challenge on.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7: Trek the Desert –**

* * *

 **Hokage Office –**

"When did he get taken by them?" Naruto asked.

"Last night, someone attacked Suna. Gaara defended Suna to the best of his ability but had to take the brunt of an attack to protect the whole village." Tsunade read out loud.

"Just like what the Kazekage will do. Sacrifice himself for the good of the village." Naruto said with a sad smile, remembering what Minato did for Konoha.

"Sir, the members that kidnapped Gaara was Deidara of Iwagakure and Sasori of Sunagakure." The ranger informed.

"Ok, they aren't too tough compared to the other members. Tell the Commandant that he doesn't need to deploy the other Kuroku. I will do this myself with some Konoha nin. However tell him I will send a messenger with information and a location of when I will need them, in a few weeks." Naruto told the ranger.

The ranger then dematerialized. Naruto then turned back to Tsunade. "Okaa-san I want to take this mission. I also was Sakura for healing as no doubt if Sasori is involved someone is poisoned, I need Hinata for tracking and for recon and Kakashi-sensei to lead this mission." Naruto said, until he remembered something. "Wait, isn't Temari in the village?"

Tsunade thought for a second. "Yes, she is."

"Ok then have her and the team meet me at the village gate as fast as you can. Also when I get back I will explain about the Kuroku. After all you and Otou-san will be fight with them and I." Naruto said as he jumped out the window. This action caused Tsunade to smirk.

"So he has taken after his Otou-san." Tsunade said as she sat back in her chair. "ANBU!" she shouted.

Her four ANBU guard appeared. "Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

"Tell Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake and Temari no Sabaku to meet at the village gate straight away and give Temari this scroll. Also tell Kakashi he better be on time" Tsunade ordered giving one of the ANBU a scroll. They then disappeared.

* * *

 **Village Gate (20 minutes later) – **

Naruto and his team just got to the gate.

"Ok so Gaara has been kidnapped and we are going after him. But we are going to Suna to assess the damage in the village and see if there are any leads in finding Gaara." Naruto said to the rest of the people there.

"Ok so I will be at the head of the group with Pakkun, Temari and Sakura will be in the middle of the group and Naruto and Hinata will take the rear." Kakashi said, to the nods of the teens. "So let's move out." They jumped in the tree branches in the direction of Suna.

* * *

 **The Land of Rivers –**

They had been jumping for a few hours. Naruto and Hinata were talking about random things; they both told each other about their Element Releases until Naruto noticed Temari. She was quiet and sad, which is expected.

"I'll be a second Hinata-hime." Naruto said as he picked up speed to be beside Temari. "How you holding up?"

"How do you think my brother could be dead for all I know." Temari growled.

"You really think Gaara would give up that easy?"

"No he is powerful. He will be ok." Temari said.

"That's right, just have hope, he won't give up so you shouldn't either." Naruto smiled. Naruto then slowed down so he is with Hinata.

* * *

 **Unknown Cave –**

Deidara and Sasori had just arrived at the cave with a huge, deformed statue. They placed Gaara in front of the statue with the statues huge hands on either side of him.

Deidara and Sasori jumped up to the hands. Deidara stood on the statue's right index finger while Sasori stood on the statue's left thumb. They both focused their chakra into the statue and 8 lights appeared on the other digits, taking the form of 7 men and a woman.

"Have you completed you mission Deidara and Sasori?" asked the orange haired man on the statues right thumb.

"Yeah we have the One-Tail is there." Deidara replied as he pointed to Gaara.

"Ok then let us begin, because it is only the One-Tail it will only take a few hours." said the same orange haired man.

They all made the hand signs of Tiger, Snake, Ray, Ox, Dog and Ram. **"Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons."** All ten of them said in unison.

After they said that the statue opened its mouth and nine blue chakra dragons emerged and hit Gaara. Gaara awoke from his unconsciousness because of the pain. His eyes and mouth shot open as Shukaku's chakra flowed out.

* * *

 **Sunagakure –**

The team just arrived at the gates of Suna to see slight destruction caused by Deidara. Suddenly two Suna nin came up the team. "Lady Temari come quick, Lord Kankuro has been poisoned by one of the assailants that kidnapped Kazekage-sama." One of the shinobi said.

Temari's face dropped. "Ok team lets go. Sakura you will be able to heal Kankuro, right?" Kakashi asked.

"I should be able to as long as I know the poison he used." Sakura said. With this knowledge the all nodded and made their way to the Kazekage Mansion.

* * *

 **Kazekage Mansion –**

The team got to the mansion. They were guided to the room Kankuro was in. They entered the room; Kankuro was laid on the table, sweating a lot and in pain. He was surrounded by Suna med nin, trying to figure out how they can help.

As soon as Temari saw Kankuro she ran to his side and looked down at him with tears in her eyes. She then turned back to the team with pleading eyes. "Please Sakura help him. I can't lose both of them."

This got Sakura into action. She went around the room and gathered supplies and looking at his records. "Do we know the poison used?"

"No Sasori had a poison with no known cure." said one of the med nin.

"Not true." Naruto said. Everyone looked at Naruto. "Ranger!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly a ranger appeared.

"Yes Kuroku Kitsune?" the ranger asked.

"I need all the records on Sasori no Akasuna. Now!" Naruto ordered.

"Yes sir. I'll be back in a few minutes." The ranger said as he dematerialized.

A few minutes later the ranger re-appeared with records. "Here sir." The ranger said as he handed Naruto the records. "Is that all sir?"

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said as the ranger dematerialized. Naruto then turned to Sakura. "Here are all the known poisons and cures of Sasori." Naruto said as he handed the records to her.

"Ok will everyone but the med nin leave the room so I can work." Sakura ordered as she pushed everyone out.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later –**

After half an hour Sakura came out of the room with a smile on her face. She looked at Temari. "Kankuro is going to be ok Temari. He will need a few days rest but after that he be ok."

Temari jumped up and hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura."

"It's ok but if it wasn't for Naruto I wouldn't have been able to help." Sakura admitted and she returned the hug. After a few seconds they broke the hug and Temari turned to Naruto and hugged him.

"Thank you Naruto." Temari said.

"It's ok but we have more pressing matters at the moment." Naruto said as he broke the hug. "We need to get back to the front gate to find out where Deidara and Sasori have taken Gaara.

* * *

 **Desert –**

Naruto and the team had been travelling north to find Gaara. One of the Suna elders, Chiyo, decided to come along when she heard one of the assailants was her grandson Sasori and Temari decided to stay with Kankuro as she knew she would just get in the way in this sort of battle. They were going to use Hinata's Byakugan to follow the chakra trail, however it had been too long and the chakra had dispersed.

Lucky Kurama can feel Shukaku being extracted from Gaara so they followed Naruto.

* * *

 **Outside the Unknown Cave – **

They had been travelling for a few hours and had arrived at a huge boulder in the cliff side with a huge Torii in front of it.

 **"** **Kit you have to hurry up Shukaku is almost gone."** Kurama said.

"We have to hurry Gaara won't last much longer." Naruto replayed to the team.

They walked up the huge boulder on the river in front of it. Sakura readied her arm to punch and shatter the boulder. She ran up and was about to punch it except Naruto appeared next to her in a burst of speed and grabbed her wrist and stopped he momentum. Sakura looked at Naruto, angrily.

"I thought you said we have to hurry so why the hell did you stop me?" Sakura growled.

"Look at the centre of the boulder, there is a seal. At the moment we don't know what that seal does." Naruto said.

Naruto then walked up the boulder to the seal. He concentrated on the seal and his eye started too changed. In a whirlpool like transformation his cerulean blue eyes changed into the blood red slited Kitsugan.

"Fuck. This is going to take a while to sort out." Naruto said, loud enough for the team to hear.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked?

Naruto jumped down from the boulder and landed near his friends. "That seal is only a fifth of the whole thing. It is known as a Five Pointed barrier seal." Naruto explained.


	8. Chapter 8 - Puppet Pummel

**A/N – Something has changed as it wouldn't work so this chapter will contain the fight with Sasori. With Sasori and Chiyo I am only going to describe what the puppet is doing as Sasori and Chiyo don't do much. Thanks so much for the support we're up to 5,750 views.**

 **Disclaimer – Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 8: Puppet Pummel –**

* * *

 **Unknown Cave –**

"Someone if trying to get into the cave." The orange haired man said.

"Yeah." Deidara said.

"Itachi, Kisame we don't need you now go and back up Deidara and Sasori."

"Finally some action." The humanoid shark, Kisame said.

"Yes." Said the black haired, Itachi. They both then disappeared.

* * *

 **Outside Unknown Cave – **

"Five Pointed Barrier Seal?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah that is only a fifth of the whole seal. They are spread out over an area and protect whatever is in it." Naruto explained. He then looked up at the seal. 'Kurama how long do we have?' Naruto asked.

 **"** **Not long about 5 minutes at the most."** Kurama explained.

"We won't have time to take out this seal and get Gaara in time."

As if by some divine intervention. "YOSH!" was heard from above the team. They looked up to see Team 9.

"I never thought I would be happy to hear that." Naruto smirked.

Team 9 landed on the water. "Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai shouted; with a thumbs up.

"Naruto, my eternal rival!" Lee shouted, mimicking Gai.

"Hey guys." Tenten and Neji said.

"You guys… and girl are just in time. We need you to go and remove four seals that are around this area." Naruto started and made the tiger seal and four clones appeared all with Kitsugan. "Follow these clones and you will be able to find them. You have you com systems, right?"

Neji then pulled down his collar to reveal a mini microphone and speaker attached to a collar. "Of course." Neji said with a smirk he then took of his pack and pulled out a spare com system and throw it to Naruto.

"Right go clones." Naruto said as he put the collar on.

Each of the clones then walked up to one Team 9. "They each took off to a specific seal.

"Ok Sakura once I have taken the seal off, destroy the boulder." Naruto said as he walked back up the boulder to the seal.

"In position." said Neji over the com.

"Same here." Tenten replies.

"Here!" Lee shouted.

"Ready!" Gai shouted.

"Ok on three." Naruto said as he and Team 9 grabbed the seals. "One… Two… Three." All of them ripped the seal off. "Quick, now Sakura." Naruto shouted to Sakura. "Clones destroy the ground of under the seal, quick."

" **Rasengan**!" shouted the clones. Sakura and the clones all destroyed the surface the seals were on. The boulder crumbled leaving the entrance of the cave.

 **"** **Kit, I'm sorry but Shukaku has been extracted."** Kurama said in a sad tone.

"No, no." Naruto said as he looked in the cave. They others couldn't see yet.

"What, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"They did it. They got Shukaku out of Gaara." Naruto said. This caused rest of the team gasp.

The sight that met him only made the situation ten times worse. In front of him was Deidara sat on the body of Gaara and Sasori next to him.

"That's right, my man, we took the Tailed Beast out and left the rest." Deidara goaded.

"At least you didn't keep me waiting for a fight." Sasori added.

"Naruto we have a problem." Lee said over the com.

"Lee what's wrong?" Naruto said into the mic.

"Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha are here. We'll keep them busy for as long as we can." Gai added.

"Now." Naruto started as he stared at the two Akatsuki members. "I'm gunna **kill you.** " Naruto said as his voice became demonic.

"Ha, you will have to catch me first." Deidara said as he threw a small clay owl on the floor and it enlarged. Deidara jumped on its back and it picked Gaara's body up with its tail and flew towards the opening.

" **Oh hell no.** " Naruto said as her jumped and grabbed the foot of the owl as it flew out of the opening and down the fissure.

"Hinata, you go after Naruto and back him up." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and turned around and took off after Naruto and Deidara.

"Ok Sakura, Chiyo. It's up to us to take out Sasori." Kakashi said as he, Sakura and Chiyo got into a fighting stance.

"Ah, Granny Chiyo, are you ready to be added to my collection." Sasori remarked pushing his arms and tail out of the cloak, ripping it to reveal a face mask under it.

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked.

"That isn't Sasori's real body, it is a puppet called Hiruko." Chiyo explained.

"So his real body is inside the puppet." Kakashi added.

"Yes."

"So we have the advantage right? As you seem to know a lot about it Lady Chiyo." Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, no. This puppet is different from the one I know; that shell and left arm are new. Not to mention the new hidden mechanisms. We have to destroy that thing." Chiyo explained.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"You." Chiyo said, looking at Sakura. "With the monstrous strength you have learnt from her. You have to get in close and destroy it without getting hit."

"Poison." Sakura said.

"Yes. As you know the smallest cut can be fatal. He will hit you with everything he has so to counter you must anticipate every move."

"But I can't do that."

"I know but I will help." Chiyo said as she attached chakra threads to each of Sakuras limbs and head. "I will control your movements you just supply the strength."

"Hey, don't forget me." Kakashi said as he raised his headband to reveal his Sharingan. "Let's go."

With that both Sakura and Kakashi ran at Sasori.

'Are they seriously attack me head on?' He thought as he launched his metal tail at Sakura.

However Sakura smirked as her body jumped left at the last second and his tail went crashing into the floor; Sakura then grabbed the tail and pulled. Sasori was lifted, with his tail into the air.

" **Chidori**!" Kakashi shouted as lightening started to spark around his hand and he thrust it into the tail, severing it.

Sakura let go of the tail and ran at Hiruko. She pulled her arm back and added chakra to her fist. "Cha!" she shouted as she punched Hiruko and destroyed the puppet.

Suddenly a bit of the cloak jumped back.

"So you final show your real body. Take off that rag I have come all this way to see my grandson." Chiyo said.

Sasori pulled the rag off to reveal his face.

"H-how? It has been 20 years and you look exactly the same?" Chiyo said it shock.

"Enough talk, I want to show you something special." Sasori said as he pulled a scroll out from his sleaze and opened it, written was the number three.

"Three?" Sakura asked.

Sasori didn't say anything as he activated the scroll and was hidden in smoke. Both Kakashis and Chiyos eyes widen at what they saw.

"I-Impossible." Chiyo said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Is that…" Kakashi started.

"Yes the Third Kazekage." Chiyo interrupted as revealed from the smoke was a puppet version of the Third Kazekage. "It's been ten years since he disappeared, we search everywhere but no trace was left. It was you who killed him." Chiyo finished.

"Yes Granny Chiyo it was." Sasori replied. "But I need to kill you now and then go after that jinchuuriki." Sasori said.

This caused Sakura and Kakashi to glare at him.

Sasori then manipulated his hand so the Third Kazekage rushed forward at Sakura and Kakashi. Sakura was pulled back by Chiyo and Kakashi jumped. However this was in vain as the Third Kazekage flicked his hand and blade protruded from it aimed right for Sakura.

Kakashi saw this and thought fast as he landed next to Hirukos tail. He kicked the tail where the blades were going. The tail intercepted the blade just before they hit Sakura; send them to the right of Sakura. Sakura took this opportunity and kicked the puppet the head, sending it flying back to Sasori.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

The Third Kazekage then rushed the two again, but this time he thrust his right arm out in front and flaps opened to reveal seals. The seals activated and hundreds of puppet arms shot out and went straight for the two.

"Damn." Sakura said, she then started making hand signs. " **Water Style: Water Wall**!" Sakura shouted, as water shot out of her mouth at high speed; hitting the floor and blasting up intercepting the arms and rebounding them in all different direction.

After seeing that the water wall worked she cancelled the jutsu. However Sasori smirked at this and he flicked his finger and valve on of the arms near Sakura released a poison into the air. Sakura was caught in it but Kakashi got out the way of the cloud, Sasori saw this and flicked his hand again and an arm shot of the ground and wrapped around Kakashis leg.

Inside the cloud Sakura was holding her breath. She couldn't move as the puppet arms had grabbed her as well.

"It seems your student is going too died Kakashi Hatake. Breathe in one bit of the poison and you're a gonna." Sasori boasted.

"No is I can help it." Kakashi stared to do some hand sign, too fast for Sasori to react to them. " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!** " He shouted had he inhaled a huge breath the pushed it out had high speeds at the poison cloud. This caused to the cloud to dissipate from onto the wind, leaving Sakura secure by the puppet hands.

Sasori took advantage of the two being trapped and flicked his wrist and another arms shot out kunai to Kakashi and Sakura with no choice Chiyo quickly pulled out two scrolls and activated them and two puppets appeared, the red headed one in front of Kakashi and the brown haired one in front of Sakura. The kunai were imbedding in the puppet.

"So you brought them." Sasori said.

"Yes, I see you remember the very first puppets you created." Chiyo said. "The Father." The Red headed on raised its head. "and The Mother." The brown haired one raised its head.

"The Mother, The Father… Sasori's parents?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Kind of pointless. Don't you think? I created them, I know all their tricks." Sasori said.

"Oh really." Chiyo said as she manipulated The Father back to The Mother. The joined hands and separated, connected by black wire.

Suddenly they both shot forward. Sasori retracted the arms but wasn't fast enough as the arms were sliced by the black wire, all Sasori could do was detach the limb and in its place a saw emerged.

The Father and The mother broke the wire and The Father brought out a wooden whip with blade and The Mother brought out a sword. The three puppets went at it meeting each other hit for hit. Both Sasori and Chiyo were a blur.

"Amazing." Sakura said.

"This is the true power of puppet masters." Kakashi said as he appeared next to Sakura. "But lets go."

Both he and Sakura ran ahead to Sasori. They both pulled out a kunai with an explosive tag on it and throw them towards the puppet master. This distracted Sasori as he had to dodge the kunai and the explosion; which gave Chiyo the advantage and was able to use The Mother to detach the saw from the Third Kazekage and The Father was able to remove the blades.

All the puppets backed up.

"Looks like I'll have to use one of my secret weapons." Sasori said as the Third Kazekages mouth opened and bits of iron started to float out of it. Both Chiyo and Kakashis eyes widened.

"No we can't let him use that." Chiyo shouted as she made The Mother and The Father push forwards.

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Sakura do you know the **Water Cannon**?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, use it now."

Sakura nodded and went through the hand signs. " **Water Style: Water Cannon**!" She shouted as a huge cannonball of water flew out of her mouth.

Kakashi looked at the **Water Cannon** for a second with his Sharingan to get the chakra ratio then went through hand signs. " **Lightening Style: Thunderbolt**!" He shouted as lightening formed in his hand and he threw it at the **Water Cannon**. Upon hitting it the two jutsu merged. The Water Cannon now had sparks of lightening around it.

With no time to dodge as the puppet was fending off The Mother and The Father the jutsu hit the Third Kazekage puppet with so much force it knocked it back and with the iron conducting the lightening caused the puppet to explode.

The explosion caused half of the roof to cave in. This chucked up dirt, which mixed with the smoke from the explosion causing Sasori to disappear from sight.

Out of the smoke came a kunai, aimed straight for Sakura. She only saw it at the last sec and moved. The kunai sailed past but cut her cheek. She collapsed on to the ground. Kakashi would have rushed over but more kunai came out of the cloud, aimed for him but with his Sharingan he was able to dodge every one.

"Too bad she got hit. All of them kunai were laced with poison." Sasori said as the smoke cleared. The explosion had ripped off his Akatsuki cloak, showing what was under it. Two bladed fans coming out of his side, four scrolls in a metal holder attached to his back and what looked like a coil for metal cable in his midsection also he had a black talisman where his heart should be. He wasn't human, he was a puppet.

Chiyo looked on in shock. "You turned yourself into a puppet."

"Yes, real art is meant to last for eternity. Now I will." He said as he raised his arms and flames came out from two nozzles in his palms.

Chiyo and Kakashi thought fast and hid behind two boulders. Lucky Sakura had gotten herself behind a boulder before the flames started.

The flames kept on coming. Kakashi and Chiyo had to keep moving as the boulders the hid behind started to melt with the intensity. They both were going in in a anti clockwise direction for Sasori.

Because of this Sasori didn't see Sakura run up behind him and jump kicking him in the side of the head, sending him flying. Sasori stopped his flames and grabbed on to the ground, slowing him down until he came to a complete stop. The top scroll disappeared from his back and boiling water started to shoot out of the nozzles, straight for Sakura. She jumped back and hid behind the same boulder Kakashi was behind.

"How are you moving, the poison should have taken affect straight away?" Kakashi asked.

"It has, but I made some extra antidote back in Suna just in case and I took one." Sakura explained.

They both jumped away and the pressure from the water had caused the boulder to start cracking.

"Not this time boy." Chiyo said as she jumped from behind the boulder she was hiding behind and pulled a chakra thread. The thread pulled the Third Kazekages head from under some rubble it was under and went straight at Sasori.

He reacted fast and changed his aim so both nozzles were on the head and the pressure from the water pushed the head back to the wall and crushed it. Sakura and Kakashi used the distraction to regroup with Chiyo. The bottom scroll then disappeared as he shot out a metal cable from his midsection and shot straight at Sakura, it slashed her side but lucky the antidote was in her system so the poison wouldn't take full effect. It continued and lodged into the rock. It then started to retract, Sasori aimed for Chiyo and launched. While in the air his blade fans started to spin, like a buzz saw.

"Lady Chiyo!" Sakura shouted, as she made her way to the cable and grabbed it and started to reel it in to her to stop Sasori. She kept pulling, but Sasori got closer to Chiyo, until just before he got to her Sakura had pulled all the cable and was able to stop him.

She then pulled the cable even harder and swung it towards herself. Once he was near, she let go out the cable and punched Sasori in the chest, casing the limbs and head of the puppet to fly off in all direction.

"I… did it." Sakura said through heavy breaths.

"Yes you did, Sakura." Kakashi eye smiled at her, to which she smiled back.

She then got up and started walking towards the two. Until she heard the sound of moving wood behind her.

'No way, that's impossible.' Sakura thought as she turned round to see Sasori reassembling.

"This fight has just begun." Chiyo said as she pulled out a scroll from her pouch. "I didn't want to use this again, but against you. I must." She unrolled the scroll and made the hand sign.

The 10 seals on the scroll came to life and formed 10 puppets around Chiyo.

"Granny Chiyos famous jutsu, **White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets** I heard you were able to take out an entire fortress with this collection." Sasori said. As he used a chakra thread to pull out the second scroll. "However as impressive as that is…" He continued as he threw the scroll above him as it unravelled and puppet shot out, he opened a door on his chest that had chakra inside and it formed a hundred threads and attached to the puppets as the came out.

Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo looked up with widened and frightened eyes as they were put in the shadow of 100 puppets.

"It is nothing compared to my **Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets**. As I used these to destroy an entire Nation!" He finished. 'How annoying I have had to resort to my best puppets just to take out a girl, an old hag and a jounin.'

"Sakura that poison has weakened you, stay out of this." Chiyo said.

Sakura looked back at Chiyo and smiled. "It isn't like me to give up." She said as she faced the puppets.

"You truly have inherited Tsunades will and passion."

"What do you say ladies, how about we make this the finally." Kakashi said to the two nodding.

Sasori then ordered his puppets to attack as the puppets took out weapons. The three jumped into action.

Chiyo used two of her puppet to team up and attack. One wielded the other like a saw and swung it. It hit one of Sasoris and there was a power struggle for a few second before Chiyos won and decapitated the puppet and continued taking out about another 15.

Sakura was going fist to fist with them punching them left and right, completely obliterating the ones that came at her.

Kakashi was using his Sharingan to react to the movements of the puppets and was taking them out just like Sakura.

This continued. Chiyo using her puppets with kenjutsu, ninjustu and hidden weapons. Sakura and Kakashi continued to pummel them.

After a while all was running low and energy and chakra but the puppets just kept on coming. Until.

" **Sand Burial**!"

Suddenly all of Sasoris puppets were covered with sand.

" **Sand Mass Coffin**!"

All the sand crushed the puppets into dust.

Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo were in shock and turned to the entrance of the cave to see Naruto, Hinata and most surprisingly Gaara stood there.

"Impossible. You had the One-Tail extracted, you should be dead." Sasori said in disbelief.

"Yes, should be." Gaara replied.

Naruto then walked past Gaara and into what remained of the cave and whistled. "You really did a number on this place." He then turned to Sasori. "You're going down." Naruto said as he started to run towards Sasori and his eyes whirlpooled into the Kitsugan.

Afraid, Sasori used his last scroll and more arms started to shoot out from behind him and went for Naruto. Naruto just kept running and once he was near started to jump from arm to arm continuing his approach.

He eventually got to Sasori and pushed his hand on the middle of his chest, pushing him back into the wall. " **Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar**!" A white substance came from Narutos hand and spread across Sasoris lower body and midsection and sealed him on the wall and the seal appeared around him.

Seeing him sealed Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo relaxed and turned to the three new comers.

"You arrived just in time." Kakashi said. "Those puppets were hard work."

Naruto was walking back to the three when he noticed something move near Sakura. Seeing what is was he ran and pushed her out of the way and was stabbed with the sword through his gut.

With the speed the hood came off the assailant to see Sasori. Everyone looked shocked as they looked to the puppet sealed on the wall, Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo noticed the black talisman missing and turned back to see it in this Sasoris chest.

Naruto grabbed the blade of the sword. " **Sealing Technique: Paralysis**!" He said as word started to travel up the sword and on to the body. "Quick destroy him now with this blade in me I can't hold him for much longer."

Chiyo cast most chakra thread out and grabbed two puppets. These puppets raced to Sasori and picked up two swords, once reaching him the stabbed the swords into Sasoris sides, piercing the black talisman, killing him. He slumped down but was kept up by the two puppets, the puppets were The Mother and The Father.

To Chiyo it looked similar to how Sasori used to use the puppets of his parents to hug him; when he was younger.

Kakashi and Gaara got Naruto off the sword and supported him. Hinata and Sakura came rushing over and started to use medical jutsu to heal Naruto. After a few seconds. "That's enough, Kurama will do the rest. You two have used too much charka, let's just get back to Suna and rest. We'll tell you how Gaara is alive on the way." Naruto said.

They all started to walk out of the cave, except Chiyo turned around and sealed the three puppets into a scroll. "They are finally together." She said as she walked out the cave.


	9. Chapter 9 - Art of Explosions

**A/N – Now here is Naruto and Hinata against Deidara. This will be the second last chapter in the Rescue Gaara arc.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9 – Art of Explosions**

* * *

 **Unknown Cave –**

"Now." Naruto started as he stared at the two Akatsuki members. "I'm gunna **kill you.** " Naruto said as his voice became demonic.

"Ha, you will have to catch me first." Deidara said as he threw a small clay owl on the floor and it enlarged. Deidara jumped on its back and it picked Gaara's body up with its tail and flew towards the opening.

" **Oh hell no.** " Naruto said as her jumped and grabbed the foot of the owl as it flew out of the opening and down the fissure.

"Hinata, you go after Naruto and back him up." Kakashi said.

Hinata nodded and turned around and took off after Naruto and Deidara.

* * *

 **Canyon – **

Naruto still had a tight grip on the clay owl's foot. "I won't let you take Gaara." He growled.

Deidara was getting annoyed by the blonde. He reached his remaining hand into his pouch and collected some clay and put it into his mouths in his palm. After a few seconds the clay was spat back out and multiple clay spiders were in his hand. "See my art up close and personal." Deidara said as he threw the clay spider down at Naruto.

"Shit." Naruto said as he was forced to let go of the birds' foot. He then started weaving hand signs. **"Wind Style: Thunder Clap!"** (1) He yelled as he clapped his hands together and a burst of wind went straight for the spiders and blew them in all directions away from Naruto and Gaara and exploded.

The force of the attack pushed Naruto to the ground faster so he channelled chakra to his feet, to bare the impact. He landed on one of the many wooden logs that connected the two sides of the canyon. He waited in a crouched position for about 20 seconds, staring at the back of Deidara and the bird, for Hinata to catch up.

Once she was on the same log as him he set off again, with Hinata by his side. "You can't use or elemental jutsu on him, Hina-hime."

"Why, Naruto-kun?"

"You will trigger the bird." Naruto said as they caught up to him. "You said you had some training from Obaa-chan, right?"

"Yes, I can use a bit of medic and I can use some chakra to enhance my strength."

"Good, as we can't do anything to him while he is up there so here is what I want you do…" Naruto said as he explained the battle plan. Once explained Hinata gave a nod.

Deidara seeing they were up to something decided to not give them a chance and got some more clay and modelled a clay snake. He threw the snake towards Hinata and Naruto. As it sailed through the air it began to grow in size until it was the same size as the snake that attacked Naruto in the chunin exams.

Naruto jumped to his right and Hinata jumped to her left and both stuck to the canyon walls as the snake destroyed the log they were on. Naruto then weaved hand signs and slammed his left hand on to the wall. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He yelled and in a poof of smoke there was dark blue fox with 2 tails.

"You summoned Naruto-sama." The fox said, bowing its head.

"Yeah Torakku, I need you to follow that guy on the bird and if anything happens tell Kurama." Naruto instructed, pointing at Deidara.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Torakku said running after Deidara.

Naruto turned back to the snake to see Hinata dodging it every time it lunges at her. Seeing it was distracted Naruto started to push chakra to his hand and created a **Rasengan**. He then jumped off the wall and went straight for the snake.

Hinata see what Naruto had planned weaved hand signs. **"Fire Style: Fire Stream!"** She yelled as fire shot out of her mouth but she aimed for the logs around the snake, giving it no-where to go. Once her task was complete she jumped back and stuck to the wall.

Naruto smirked at his fiancée's actions and continued with his flight. He started to pump more chakra into his attack and strength the outer layer and thrust his arm out in front of him. The **Rasengan** began to grow until it was 5ft in diameter. **"Massive Rasengan!"** He shouted as the Rasengan connected with the serpents' head, completely obliterating it.

Both landed back on the log next to each other with the now lifeless clay pile. But they both got a shock when the clay started to flash with light. "Damn it, not enough time to get out of the way." Naruto said as he thought fast and got between Hinata and clay and wrapped her in his cloak.

The clay then exploded and Naruto bared the brunt of the blast, causing the back of his cloak and the skin on his back was burnt. "ARRRRR!" He yelled.

After the explosion had finished Naruto stood up and moved his cloak to reveal an unharmed Hinata. He put in index finger under her chin and raised it so he looked into her eyes. "Are you hurt my hime?" Naruto asked.

With tears in her eyes she stood up and looked at Naruto's back to see the damage. "What do you mean am I hurt? Naruto you protected me and got hurt." She said as she used her medical jutsu to help the already fast process in 30 seconds his back was fully healed.

Suddenly back the way they came they heard an explosion. Naruto and Hinata both looked at the direction it came from. "Looks like their fight is getting out of hand." Naruto said.

"Yeah, looks like it."

"Ok Hinata hold on." Naruto said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and weaved hand signs of a summoning jutsu, backwards. "Reverse summon!" Naruto said as he slammed his left hand into the ground. They both then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

 **Forest – **

They reappeared in a forest. They both looked around and couldn't see Deidara. Hinata then activated her Byakugan and searched. She found him 400m west. "He is over there Naruto-kun." Hinata said pointing in the direction of Deidara.

Naruto made a plan in that moment and made his famous hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto said as 8 clones appeared behind him. He turned to them and said "You know the plan." He then turned to Hinata. "Hina-hime while I attack I need you to get Gaara and get away one of my clones will go with you." He said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to rub it. He moved closer and eventually captured her lips and the tow shared a kiss for a few seconds before separating and closing in on Deidara.

The clones, Naruto and Hinata all took their positions around Deidara and saw him resting next to his bird with Gaara still wrapped up in the tail.

"Finally lost those brats." He said.

Three of the Naruto clones materialized huge mallets and held them with two hands. Deidara felt the chakra and jumped onto the bird and looked around. Then one of them ran out of cover with blinding speed and swung his big mallet at Deidara and hit him in the chest "Na-" The clone shouted, hitting Deidara straight across the clearing to another clone who ran out of the cover and swung his big mallet hitting him "Ru-" The clone shouted, hitting Deidara in another direction of the clearing to be met by a third clone who swung from below his mallet hitting him "To's." The clone finished hitting Deidara up.

Deidara then heard multiple whirling noises from five trees and four more clones of Naruto and the original jumped up high past Deidara with a **Rasengan** each. "Hinata get Gaara now." The original shouted and Hinata responded by running out of her cover with a clone and ran to the bird.

She pulled out a kunai and cut the clay tail feathers and freed Gaara the clone then lifted Gaara and put him on his back and the two then ran out of the area.

Naruto and his clones were now making their way back down to Earth and a defenceless Deidara as they all pushed their **Rasengan** into Deidaras' chest while shouting. **"Hammering Rasengan Barrage!"**

The clones then pushed Deidara back to Earth with the spiralling damage of the **Rasengans**. They hit the ground and created a small crater with the impact. Chucking up dirt to cloud any on lookers vision.

Once the dirt settled all the clones have dispersed, leaving the original. Naruto looked down to see the damage done, to be in shock. Instead of Deidara being on the floor, there was a clay clone.

Naruto then jumped into action as he knew what was coming next. He created four clones and the moved into position and activated their Kitsugan and slammed both hands into the ground and Naruto got clear.

 **"** **Sealing Technique: Cubed Containment."** The four clones shouted in unison as black sealing writing spread in a line to the next clone and an orange force field quickly appeared just as the clay bird and the clay clone started glowing and few seconds later, just as the barrier finished they exploded, creating a huge shockwave.

* * *

 **A Mile West – **

About a mile further west was the real Deidara, who had fled by replacing himself with a clone when he was in mid-air, just before the clones and original Naruto jumped out the tress. He was badly hurt from the chakra mallets, which had fractured his skull and broke 4 ribs.

"I have to get out of here. I'm in no condition to fight the Kyuubi and Hyuuga brats." Deidara said.

A murky green figure rose out of the ground and his body opened to reveal and half-black, half-white being.

"Looks like you could use some help." The white-half said.

"Ah Zetsu, my man, just who I need. Yes get me out of here." Deidara said turning to the, now named, Zetsu.

"Ok then let's get out of here." Black Zetsu said as he grabbed hold of Deidara and the sank back into the ground.

* * *

 **Explosion Site – **

"Damn, he's gone." Naruto said as he felt Deidara's chakra disappear along with a strange one.

Naruto then turned as his clones dispersed, giving him the location of Hinata and Gaara.

* * *

 **Hinata's Location –**

Hinata had just stopped running when she felt the shockwave of the explosion and turned. She then turned to the clone, who was putting Gaara on the floor, once he was on the floor Hinata destroyed the clone so Naruto would know where they are. She then started to run a **Diagnostics Jutsu** on Gaara.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived and looked at Hinata and Gaara. Hinata then turned to her fiancé. "He is still alive, Naruto-kun." She said.

This caused Naruto to run over and check for himself and found it to be true. 'He may be alive now but he won't last much longer. There must be something I can do." Naruto thought.

 **"** **Kit there may be a way to save him but it will mean losing a tails worth of chakra. It will take a few days to recover fully from it."** Kurama said.

'Then let's do it.'

* * *

 ** _(1)_** ** _–_** ** _This jutsu is the clap The Incredible Hulk uses._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Gaara's Rebirth and Return

**A/N – Here is Chapter 10 and the final chapter of the Rescue Gaara arc. This chapter is mainly to wrap up the arc. This story has amazing followers and it has had over 1000 view since I last uploaded. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Gaara's Rebirth and Return**

 **Hinata's Location –**

 **"Ok Kit here is what you do. Place your hands on his forehead and his stomach, where his seal is. Make sure your mate is a bit away from the both of you. This will hurt her if she is touched by it"** Kurama explained.

"Hina-hime, I am going to need you to move out of the way for a second." Naruto said.

Hinata did as he asked and backed away from the two.

Naruto the proceeded to place two fingers onto Gaaras' head and his other hand on Gaaras', now exposed, stomach.

'Ok now what?' Naruto asked.

 **"Now, I'm going to my chakra into you and you will have to channel it into him. This process will take about 10 minutes and as I said will cause you tremendous strain."** Kurama explained.

'I can handle it.' Naruto s thought as he started to channel the chakra Kurama was supplying to him.

"Hinata can you keep a look out while I do this as I am defenceless. It will take about 10 minutes." Naruto said, through gritted teeth.

"Of course Naruto-kun. Byakugan!" Hinata said as her eyes intensified and the veins protruded.

The situation stayed like this for the 10 minutes until Kurama had given Naruto the tails worth of chakra and Naruto had directed it to Gaara.

Once the chakra flow had stopped Gaara shot up and looked around. He stopped the blonde. "Naruto?"

Naruto had a warm smile on his face, seeing his friend alive. "Hey Gaara."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is getting beat by that Deidara guy."

"The Akatsuki extracted Shukaku from the seal."

"What? Then why am I not dead?"

"I gave you a tails worth of chakra that will slowly be converted to your own chakra. This means you be ok."

Hinata then walked up to the blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go Naruto." Hinata said.

"Right." Naruto said as he turned to Gaara and got up extending his hand. "Come on we have to move fast."

Gaara nodded and grabbed Narutos' arms and was pulled up by the boy.

"Let's go." Naruto said as the three set off back to the cave.

* * *

 **Unknown Cave –**

 **(Same as Chapter 7 if you want to skip go to the next bold writing.)**

They arrived outside the cave to see the roof of the cave was destroyed and Chiyo, Sakura and Kakashi were fighting Sasori and 100 of his puppets.

"Hmm, 100 vs 6. Not good odds." Naruto said as he turned to Gaara. "Fancy giving us a beach?"

Gaara smirked at this and called for the sand in his Gourd and the sand from the desert about ½ a mile away. The sand moved into the open top cave.

" **Sand Burial**!" Gaara shouted.

Suddenly all of Sasoris puppets were covered with sand.

" **Sand Mass Coffin**!" He finished

All the sand crushed the puppets into dust.

Kakashi, Sakura and Chiyo were in shock and turned to the entrance of the cave to see Naruto, Hinata and most surprisingly Gaara stood there.

"Impossible. You had the One-Tail extracted, you should be dead." Sasori said in disbelief.

"Yes, should be." Gaara replied.

Naruto then walked past Gaara and into what remained of the cave and whistled. "You really did a number on this place." He then turned to Sasori. "You're going down." Naruto said as he started to run towards Sasori and his eyes whirlpooled into the Kitsugan.

Afraid, Sasori used his last scroll and more arms started to shoot out from behind him and went for Naruto. Naruto just kept running and once he was near started to jump from arm to arm continuing his approach.

He eventually got to Sasori and pushed his hand on the middle of his chest, pushing him back into the wall. " **Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar**!" A white substance came from Narutos hand and spread across Sasoris lower body and midsection and sealed him on the wall and the seal appeared around him.

Seeing him sealed Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo relaxed and turned to the three new comers.

"You arrived just in time." Kakashi said. "Those puppets were hard work."

Naruto was walking back to the three when he noticed something move near Sakura. Seeing what is was he ran and pushed her out of the way and was stabbed with the sword through his gut.

With the speed the hood came off the assailant to see Sasori. Everyone looked shocked as they looked to the puppet sealed on the wall, Sakura, Kakashi and Chiyo noticed the black talisman missing and turned back to see it in this Sasoris chest.

Naruto grabbed the blade of the sword. " **Sealing Technique: Paralysis**!" He said as word started to travel up the sword and on to the body. "Quick, destroy him now with this blade in me I can't hold him for much longer."

Chiyo cast most chakra thread out and grabbed two puppets. These puppets raced to Sasori and picked up two swords, once reaching him the stabbed the swords into Sasoris sides, piercing the black talisman, killing him. He slumped down but was kept up by the two puppets, the puppets were The Mother and The Father.

To Chiyo it looked similar to how Sasori used to use the puppets of his parents to hug him; when he was younger.

Kakashi and Gaara got Naruto off the sword and supported him. Hinata and Sakura came rushing over and started to use medical jutsu to heal Naruto. After a few seconds. "That's enough, Kurama will do the rest. You two have used too much charka, let's just get back to Suna and rest. We'll tell you how Gaara is alive on the way." Naruto said.

They all started to walk out of the cave, except Chiyo turned around and sealed the three puppets into a scroll. "They are finally together." She said as she walked out the cave.

* * *

 **Outside the Unknown Cave –**

 **(Continue reading.)**

The group had just got outside to find Team Gai approaching. They looked beat up but not too bad.

"So you survived." Naruto asked.

"YOSH OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WERE SO STRONG THEY RETREATED." Gai shouted.

"Er, good." Naruto said with a sweat drop. "Oh by the way…" Naruto started as everyone looked at him. "…can someone catch me?" Naruto got our before he collapsed.

Kakashi moved quickly and got Naruto on his back. "We have to get back to Suna so we can see if he is ok." Kakashi said. They all nodded and made their way to Suna.

* * *

 **Suna –**

The rescue group was running through the desert. Naruto had regained consciousness an explained that it was front losing a tails worth of chakra so fast his body just need to adjust a bit.

They could see Suna on the horizon, but there was also a black mass in front of it that the team couldn't make out.

As they got closer that saw that it was a crowd of Suna shinobi and civilians. Once they saw the rescue group and Gaara alive and well they cheered and three people ran from the crowd, two women and a man.

The man was Kankuro and the two women were Temari and Matsuri. Matsuri got to the team first and hugged Gaara and was crying into his chest. "Gaara-kun, you are ok." She sobbed.

"Yes Matsuri I am fine."

Matsuri then left his embrace and slapped him across the face. "You big jerk, you could have died."

This caused a rare phenomenon to happen, Gaara smiled.

"Crap, run he smiled!" Naruto said as he hid behind Hinata while laughing. This caused the entire group to laugh as well.

Gaara then turned back to Matsuri and kissed her on the cheek, which caused her to blush. "I'm sorry Matsuri."

Matsuri then hugged him again. "It's ok."

Temari and Kankuro both smiled at the scene of their youngest brother in love.

After all that they all walked back with Matsuri hugging Gaara's arm. Naruto tapped his other shoulder and Gaara looked at him. "So you have got a girlfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, she was my apprentice and one of the first people in the village to not judge me for Shukaku." Gaara said, smiling remembering the memories of training Matsuri and having to rescue her from The Four Celestial Symbol Men, for that is when he realized his feeling for her and how much she meant to him. He then came out of his memories and looked at Naruto and Hinata. "What about you and Miss Hyuuga?" Gaara asked.

"Similar to you and Matsuri. Hinata here never judged me for Kurama and were are actually engaged, turns out our parents were good friends and married us off to each other while our mother were pregnant with us." Naruto said as Hinata moved closer into Narutos embrace.

While this conversation was taking place they had arrived at the crowd with people celebrating the return of their Kazekage and were thanking the rescue team for returning Gaara to them.

After the rescue team had got through the crowd it had been decided that there would be festival thrown that night in celebration. Gaara invited the Konoha nin to stay for the festival and they agreed. Naruto summoned Yue.

"Hey Naruto. What can I do for you?" She asked.

Naruto then handed her a scroll. "Can you get this to Obaa-chan for me? Once you are don you can come back here and enjoy the festival."

At the idea of a festival Yue quickly took the scroll and disappeared.

* * *

 **Tsunade's Office –**

Tsunade was just relaxing on her couch drinking tea, while two of her shadow clones do her paperwork. 'Life is bliss. I have a loving boyfriend, a wonderful grandson and my job has got 100x easier. Yep I'm doing alright.'

Tsunade was then interrupted from her thoughts when a poof of smoke appeared in the middle of her office. Out of the smoke came Yue.

"Hokage-sama I have a scroll sent from Naruto." Yue said after she placed the scroll on the small table in front of the couch.

"Thank you Yue." Tsunade said as he reached for the scroll. Yue nodded her head and then disappeared.

Tsunade picked up the scroll and read it. "So Gaara is alive and well and Sasori of the Red Sand is dead. They also will be staying at Suna for the night and setting out in the morning. Well at least I know the mission was a success." Tsunade said as she placed the scroll back on the table and went back to her thoughts and tea.

* * *

 **Suna (The Next Day) –**

Naruto woke up in his hotel room with a slight headache. He smiled as he remembered the previous night.

* * *

 **Flashback -**

 _Suna had been full on celebration and happiness in the festival last night. Stalls and vendors were put up. Games and shows._

 _Naruto and Hinata decided to make a date out of it. They couldn't get dressed up as they were on a mission so they only had their ninja clothes but that didn't take away from the fun and romance of the date._

 _They played a few games, Naruto won Hinata an orange fox plushie which she adored as it reminded her of him. But what she didn't tell him was she could finally snuggle up to something Naruto related at night._

 _They also spent some of the night at the top of the Kazekage Tower with a bottle of sake and just looked at the stars and talked._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"We are heading back today." Naruto said to no-one as he went into the shower and put his clothes on.

Suna Front Gate –

The Konoha Nin were stood at the gate as The Sand Siblings, Matsuri and Chiyo.

"Well, take care Gaara." Naruto said. "Make sure he stays out of trouble, Matsuri." Naruto said as he tilts his head past Gaara. Making Matsuri blush and giggle.

"I will Naruto." She replied.

Naruto then looked back at Gaara and extended his hand out. Gaara looked at the hand and looked back up at Narutos' face and smirked and took his hand in a hand shake.

Particles of sand then rose from the desert floor and started to encircle the two hands. The caught the attention of all whole group as they were in awe at it but they were even more amazed when a breeze of wind carried some leaves and then they started to do the same as the sand. It was as if it was symbolizing the union between The Leaf and The Sand and the friendship between Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto looked down at the phenomenon and laughed. "Looks like my other bloodline has full awakened so I will have to train even harder now."

After about 30 seconds they released each other's hands and the sand and leaves followed their respective hands. "As I say stay safe Gaara and if you need anything. Just put chakra into that seal I have you and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Gaara responded with a nod. And with that the Konoha Nin left Suna and were headed home.

* * *

 **Unknown Cave –**

Walking through the destruction that was once the cave were two Akatsuki members; one was Zetsu whereas the other was unknown but he wore an orange swirled mask.

They looked like they were looking for something. After a few minutes the unknown member picked up Sasoris' purple Akatsuki ring.

"Looks like you will have to come partly out of the shadows now." Black Zetsu said.

"Yes, it looks like I will. Which Tailed Beast has Pain decided to go for now?"

"The Three Tailed Turtle as it doesn't have a Jinchūriki since he was killed by Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelation

**A/N – Hey guys this chapter marks the beginning of the third arc in this story; Finding 17 Tails. I would like to give a shout out to Lockdown00 and Rose Tiger for some ideas and permission to use their characters in the future.**

 **Ok guys I have two requests of you. The first is a poll is on my account that I would like you to vote on. The poll is about which clan Fu will join when she comes to Konoha; The Uzumaki or The Aburame. I can work with either but I would like you to decide. You will have till July 15** **th** **to vote. (If you're reading after that date. No need.)**

 **The second is could people who like drawing, draw me the OC characters from this story. Mainly Lilia, Seta, Takahiro and The Kuroku (When they are shown). I will give you a thanks in the chapter after I receive it and will have the link on my account.**

 **If you could do either of these it would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 11: Revelation –**

* * *

 **The Land of Rivers – **

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and Sakura were leaping through the trees of The Land of Rivers, the Sun had gone down and they were looking for a suitable place to set up camp for the night. Team Gai had gone to The Land of Earth to finish their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, there is a clearing about 600m ahead. It is a good place to set up camp." Hinata informed, with her Byakugan active.

"Good, ok once we reach the clearing; Naruto you and some clones go and collect some firewood, Sakura collect some water from a nearby river, Hinata I want you to use your Byakugan to search the area for any unknown assailants and I will set up the camp." Kakashi ordered, to the nodding of each of the teens as their order was given.

After a minute they arrived at the clearing. Once they all arrived Naruto made the Tiger seal and 3 clones poofed into existence. Once the clones were made each one and the original jumped off in different directions to collect the firewood.

Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata, where is the nearest river?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked around for a few sends then turned back to Sakura. "The closet river to us is east of here about one mile." Hinata answered as she pointed to the east.

Sakura nodded and jumped in that direction and head to the river with a canteen for the water. Hinata then continued to survey the area while Kakashi started to set up the camp, creating a fire pit and unsealed a cooking pot, he then began to set up his tent.

After 20 minutes, Naruto, his clones and Sakura arrived back at the camp with the water and firewood. Naruto put some of the firewood in the fire pit in the shape of a Tipi and took a step back. He started to weave hand sign. " **Fire Style: Flaming Palm!** " A small stream of fire came out of Narutos' hand and set the campfire alight.

After the flame was alight Kakashi pulled out some food and took the canteen Sakura filled and put the water into the pot to boil. Once the water boiled Kakashi then put in the food to cook. After it was cooked then sat down to eat.

After they were finished they just did their own thing; Naruto was making some leaves dance around his hand and modelled different animals, Hinata was sat next to him; with her head leaning on his shoulder watching the leaves with amazement as he manipulated them, Sakura was checking her weapon supply and Kakashi had his nose in the infamous orange book.

After an hour Kakashi stood up and looked at the team. "Ok time for bed. I will take first watch of the night for 2 hours, then Sakura for 2 hours, the Hinata for 2 hours and finally Naruto for the last 2 hours." Kakashi said, again to the nod of the teens.

The teens then all stood up and went into their respective tents for the night; until they were waken for their shift. As Kakashi sat in place of the camp where he could keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and continued to read his orange book.

* * *

 **6 Hours Later –**

Hinata had just finished her shift and was blushing as she unzipped Narutos' tent, it got worse when she saw Naruto asleep in just his boxers. She steeled her nerves and walked into the tent and shock Narutos' shoulder.

After being shock a few times Naruto woke up and saw Hinata. "Morning Hina-hime." Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"G-g-good m-morning N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, as her blush and stutter got worse when Naruto stretched and showed off the fruit of his hard work and training.

Naruto saw her out of the corner of his eye and decided to have some fun. "Gee, Hina-hime I never knew you were a pervert. Kami, I feel so embarrassed with you looking at me like a piece of meat." Naruto said as he faked the embarrassment in his voice.

"N-no I-I..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as she fainted, standing up.

Naruto laughed at the scene and stood up and laid Hinata down on his make-shift bed. He watched as Hinata smelled the pillow and a smile appeared on her lips as she snuggled in to the pillow more. "She is so beautiful." Naruto said to himself as he put on his clothes and Camo Cloak and walked out of the tent and sat on a boulder near the fire and stared at the stars.

 **"** **Kit I need to talk to you. Get in here."** Kurama said, through the mental link, with urgency in his voice.

'One sec.' Naruto replied, as he made the Tiger seal and 8 clones poofed into existence. "I need you lot to take a point on the compass and watch over the camp. If anything is out of the ordinary, dispel yourself straight away." Naruto ordered to which the clones nodded and took up their positions and henged into the environment.

Naruto then sat in the Lotus position and let himself go into his mindscape.

* * *

 **Narutos' Mindscape – **

Naruto opened his eyes to see the Fox laid down in a clearing of a luscious, green forest. Naruto took a quick look around.

"I see you had decided to stay in my Wood Style realm." Naruto said and a chair emerged from the ground and Naruto sat in to, facing Kurama and leaning in.

 **"** **Of course, out of your six realms this is the most peaceful."** Kurama replied.

"So I'm guessing you like life inside my mind little seal."

 **"** **Yes. But that's beside the point of why I told you to come. I have something to tell you about this whole crisis that is happening."**

"We know what is happening, though? The Akatsuki and a person claiming to be Madara are capturing and sealing all nine of the Biju to, what we think, revive the Juubi for some reason."

 **"** **Yes that is true but there is something more."**

"Ok what?"

 **"** **I have memories from back when I was part of The Shinju, which shouldn't be possible. But anyway it has to do with the Juubi, two legendary heroes and the Zero-Tails."**

Hearing the last name perked Narutos' interest as when he heard Juubi and two legendary heroes he just thought of the battle between the beast and the Otsutsuki brothers. "What does the Zero-Tails have to do with anything; I thought it wasn't a real Biju?"

 **"** **I thought it wasn't until you and Sasuke destroyed the temple. I started to think of why it thought it was a Biju. The when I felt the energy of the Gedo Statue in that cave my memories unlocked."**

"Ok go on."

 **"** **Ok, you know that The Shinju was the first thing to have chakra and it let Kaguya Otsutsuki eat the fruit. But tried it tried to kill Father and Uncle by transforming into the Juubi."**

To this info Naruto nodded.

 **"** **Well what I remember is that Shinju was not the first and full form. It had a full creature form."**

"Yeah the Juubi."

 **"** **No, the Juubi is not complete either. You see The Shinju was created when this beast was sealed away and so was the Zero-Tails."**

Narutos' eyes widened to this. "What?"

 **"** **Yes the Zero-Tails was a part of it but it doesn't remember and just fed off the negative emotions of humans and tried to gain power. The beast that was the full form was called The Ether. It was defeated by a couple who had a mystic power. They sacrificed themselves to seal The Ether as The Shinju and wipe the memory of the Zero-Tails so it wouldn't try to merge with it again."**

Naruto took about 30 seconds to digest this information. Once he did he looked at Kurama. "Ok that is something new but how does this affect us. Sasuke and I destroyed the Zero-Tails when we brought down the temple."

 **"** **Yes you may have but remember a Biju can reform after a while and there is the chance it didn't die and I think when it came in contact with me its memories started to unlock as I was part of its missing piece."**

"Fuck you're right. This is bad. We have to warn the other Biju about this, but I don't know where they all are. I know Gyūki, Matatabi are in Kumogakure and Chōmei is in Takigakure. Shukaku is sealed. Isobu won't reform for a while yet since the Mizukage was killed. Its Son Goku, Kokuo and Saiken I haven't heard about from the Ranger Corp." Naruto said, he then looked up at Kurama. "Can you sense them?"

 **"** **No, I could only sense Shukaku because of the extraction and because he allowed me to. Son, Kokuo and Saiken are blocking any of us from finding them."** Kurama replied with his head down.

"Oh ok. Well once I get back I will ask Obaa-chan if I can go and warn Gyūki, Matatabi and Chōmei." Naruto said. Suddenly his eyes widened as he got the memories from the 8 clones. "Looks like the rest are awake so I have to go."

 **"** **Wait Kit."** Kurama shouted, to which Naruto turned around.

"Yeah?"

 **"** **You still going to do that thing?"**

"Yeah I'll do it before we leave to warn the others." Naruto said with a smile and faded from his mindscape, leaving Kurama to look on with a smile on his face.

 **"** **Thank you kit."** Kurama said before he lay his head back down and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Camp Site – **

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to see Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata eating. He got up, jumped off the boulder and walked to the camp. Once there he sat down next to Hinata and leaned into her ear and whispered. "I hope you enjoyed the show and the bed."

To this Hinata flashed 50 shades of red and looked away from Naruto. To which he just laughed and ate his food.

After the team ate they packed put the camp. "Kakashi-sensei how long till we get home?" Naruto asked.

"We should be home about mid-afternoon. Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I just want to get home as fast as I can." Naruto replied.

Kakashi, seeing that he wouldn't get a proper answer, dropped the topic and the team jumped in the direction of Konoha.

* * *

 **Konohas' North Gate –**

It was mid-afternoon and Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were on guard duty for today.

"I'm so bored." Kiba complained as he, repeatedly, hit his head on the desk, as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Every Chunin has to do this Kiba." Shino replied.

"I know, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Just as Kiba finished his sentence Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura landed at the gate.

"Hey guys." Naruto waved.

"Yo Naruto, Hinata Sakura and Kakashi-sensei." Kiba replied and Shino just gave a head nod.

The team signed in and rushed to Tsunades' office.

* * *

 **Tsunades' Office –**

Tsunade was doing, in her opinion, the best job in the world; sitting on the couch drink tea or sake and having **Shadow Clones** do all her Hokage paperwork for her. 'My grandson is a fucking genius to have **Shadow Clones** do the paperwork. If I could I would promote him just for that.' She thought as a knock came at the door. She groaned as she got up and sat in the chair; behind her desk. "Come in!" She shouted.

In response the door opened to reveal Shizune, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. "Rescue Team reporting in." Kakashi said.

"Good. I have already got your written report, but I would like to hear it from you and your opinion on the mission." Tsunade said.

So the team recounted the mission to Tsunade and the festival but Naruto left out the part about the conversation with Kurama for now. Naruto then took out a scroll and put it on the desk and unrolled it to reveal a storage seal. He placed his hand on the storage seal and released it. What was released was, in Tsunades opinion, the greatest sight she had ever seen. Unsealed were 50 bottle of Suna Sake, the best sake on the continent.

"I thought I would get you these for all the birthdays I have missed over the years and because I got given them but I'm not too keen on it." Naruto said.

Tsunade response was to jump out her seat and envelope Naruto a bone crushing hug. "I have the best grandson. He makes my work easy and gets me the best sake in the continent, which will last me a year."

"Also here." Naruto pulled out an order booklet. Tsunade took it, confused. "That is the order booklet for the place that makes the sake you have a lifetimes supply." Naruto informed her.

To this she was just speechless. Then an idea came to her head. "I was going to give you this if Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata gave me a positive review of you on this mission, but screw it." Tsunade started as she went into her draw and pulled out a chunin vest and chucked it at Naruto who caught it. "For giving me this booklet, the sake and getting a good field report you are now a Chunin of Konoha." Tsunade said with a smile.

Naruto had the biggest grin on his face but it then disappeared. "I don't have to wear this do I?" He asked.

"No, only in war." Tsunade replied confused.

"Good as I wouldn't want to mess up my sexy attire." He said as he laughed, but no-one else did as they just rolled their eyes. Naruto looked at each of them then back at Tsunade and said. "You bunch of haters."


	12. Chapter 12 - Father

**A/N – Hey guys here is the second chapter of the Finding 17 Tails arc. Just to update you on the poll; Aburame – 2 and Uzumaki – 1. You have 2 days to vote so please do. Also I would like to thank you all this story is in the 3-digits for followers and reached 10,000 views.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 12 – Father**

* * *

 **Tsunades' Office –**

Naruto grabbed the chunin vest and handed it to Hinata. He with pulled out a scroll and activated his Kitsugan. **"Storage Seal."** He said and put his hand on the scroll, which caused the seal to appear on the scroll. "Could I have the vest Hina-hime?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand.

Hinata gave him the vest and he placed in to the seal and activated it, causing the seal to disappear.

"Ok you are dismissed. Now let me get to my 'work'" Tsunade said we a grin.

Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata nodded and turned to leave. However Hinata was stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm. She turned around to Naruto.

"Actually, Obaa-chan I have a request." Naruto said.

"And what would that be?"

"With the Akatsuki on the hunt for the Biju I would like to travel to Kumogakure and Takigakure to warn the Jinchūriki about this. But can you tell the ANBU guard to go and get Otou-san as there is something else." Naruto said, with a serious tone.

Tsunade picked up on the tone and knew it was important so she complied. "ANBU, go and get Jiraiya." Tsunade ordered as she felt the presence of the four ANBU leave.

After about 10 minutes Jiraiya came through the window. "You needed something, Nade-hime."

"No, Naru-kun wanted you." Tsunade said as she pointed to her grandson.

"Hmm, Naru-kun, I like that." Hinata said to herself.

"Ok Naru-kun what did you want to say." Tsunade said.

Naruto then told Tsunade, Jiraiya and Hinata what Kurama told him. To say they were shocked was an understatement. They had just learned that 'The Sage of the Six Paths' legend was true and there was a worse disaster than the Ten-Tails.

"So you want to go to tell the other Jinchūriki about this?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I want Otou-san to have his spy network to keep an eye out for any information about the Zero-Tails, Three-Tails, Four-Tails, Five-Tails or Six-Tails. I will inform the Ranger Corps and they will help."

"Ok Naru-kun I will make this a diplomatic mission so you can enter Kumogakure and Takigakure." Tsunade said as she wrote down the mission and two letters; one for the Raikage and one for the Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure and handed them to Naruto.

"Thanks, can I take Hinata with me?" Naruto said, to the shock of said teen.

"Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Because she has had diplomatic training with being the Hyuuga heiress, also I want to spend more time with her?"

"Fine ok. Go." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Hinata nodded and walked out the office, until Naruto turned around. "Oh can you two meet me and Hinata here at 10 tonight." Naruto said, to which they both nodded.

"Well I going, I'll see you tonight." Jiraiya said, but was stopped when Tsunade grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Come on have a drink with me." She said giving him a bottle of Suna Sake.

Jiraiya just laughed and took the bottle and sat on the couch with Tsunade as she rested her head on his shoulder and drank while they began to chat.

* * *

 **Outside Hokage Tower –**

Naruto and Hinata had just walked out of the Hokage Tower, when Hinata got curious. "Naru-kun, what is happening tonight?"

"It's a surprise. I have to go and do something now but so you want to go get some ramen later?"

"Of course I would." Hinata said, as she leaned into Naruto and kissed him before walking off home.

Naruto was stunned for a second, but once he regained his senses he smiled and walked in the other direction. 'Well we have to collect something before we get this thing started.' Naruto thought.

 **"** **I will never be able to repay the debt you are about to do."** Kurama said.

'Ha, what are friends for.'

* * *

 **Konoha Gate –**

Naruto walked up to the gate of Konoha to, once again, see Kiba, Akamaru and Shino on guard duty. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys, I have to run an errand outside the village. I will be back in a couple of hours." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about Naruto? You can leave the village as you are still a genin." Kiba said, with a grin.

"But that's the thing I'm a chunin now because of the last mission I was on." Naruto said, as he walked out of the village, not turning around, and jumped into the tree branches.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Temple –**

After travelling for an hour he arrived at a destroyed temple of the Uzumaki clan. He knew this was the temple as there was the Uzumaki Spiral sign above the door.

"Finally found the place." Naruto said to himself.

He walked into the temple and walked down the corridor until he came to two very large wooden doors. He pushed open the doors to see a set of stair leading down.

"Why is everything important always in the basement of the abandoned building?" Naruto asked himself.

He continued on as he walked down the stairs and down another corridor until he came to a small room. On the wall across from Naruto were 27 demonic looking masks. Naruto walked up to the wall and looked at all of them.

'Ok Kurama, which one is it?' Naruto asked as he let Kurama take over his eyes, making them turn red with slits.

He looked at each of the masks and after a few seconds. **"The 7** **th** **from the left on the top row, Kit."** He replied as Narutos' eyes turned back to cerulean blue.

Naruto nodded. He then weaved a couple of hand signs. **"Wind Style: Breezing's Pull!"** He said as the wind around him was manipulated so the wind picked up the right mask and carried it to Naruto.

"Ok now that we have the mask all we need are the others." Naruto said as he around the room and placed **Explosive Seals** around the room, with the help of his Kitsugan, then walked back out the temple.

Once outside he walked a few meters he activated the **Explosive Seals** and the whole temple went up in an explosion.

 **"** **Why did you destroy it?"** Kurama asked.

'Two reasons; First because as the Uzumaki head, this is my land and I can do what I want. And second because I have a feeling other people know about this and may be able to bring them back and use them for their own purposes.' Naruto replied as he leapt from tree to tree.

 **"** **Ok."**

* * *

 **Tsunades' Office (10pm) –**

Tsunade and Jiraiya were in her office waiting for Naruto and Hinata to join them for this thing Naruto wanted them for. Just then Naruto and Hinata walked through the door, after eating at Ichiraku Ramen and talking.

"Ok so what is this meeting for Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'll explain once we get to where we need to be, follow me." Naruto said as Hinata followed him, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Senju Compound –**

Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade and Jirayia walked into the basement of the compound to find two of Naruto's **Shadow Clones** waiting for them; one was kneeling on a cushion in the centre of the room while the other was stood in front of the kneeling clone with the mask Naruto got from the temple on.

"Naruto what the hell is going on here?" Jiraiya asked, to which Naruto turned to the others.

"Ok, so I promised Kurama that I would make hi whole again. So I'm going to use a forgotten technique of the Uzumaki which lets me summon Shinigami and I can recover something that is in his stomach." Naruto explained.

"Wait I thought you need to give all the chakra you have into the Shinigami?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right but that's why I'm using a clone, it has some of my chakra and if separate from me. So now I need to get on with this. I need you to stay behind me." Naruto said as he turned back to the clones and the other three stayed behind him. "Ok do it."

The mask wearing clone nodded and started to send chakra into the mask and a huge wind started from behind him. Naruto, his clone and the others channelled chakra to their feet to keep them in place.

That's when the Shinigami faded into existence behind the clone. The clone then willed the Shinigami to take the knife out of its mouth and cut open his stomach, while the same wound appeared on the clones' stomach.

From the wound in the Shinigami a single blue soul flew out and started to fly around the room. The mask wearing clone then dispelled itself and the Shinigami disappears.

"Go into the kneeling clone." Naruto said to the soul, which it does and goes into the clone. Naruto then ran to the clone, activating his Kitsugan. **"Searching Soul Seal!"** He shouted and he put his hand on the clones' forehead.

Once the seal activated, Naruto jumped back, as the clone started to change and take shape. Standing where the clone was was Minato Senju.

"Hey Tou-san." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Good to see you again Naruto." Minato said with a smirk, he then looked behind his son. "Hello again, Kaa-san and Tou-san." He said to the two sennin and then looked at Hinata. "So you are Hinata Hyuuga, my sons' fiancée."

"H-hai sir." Hinata stuttered, with a bow.

Minato laughed and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No need for the sir, I'm your soon-to-be father-in-law so call me Tou-san." He said.

"Hai Tou-san." Hinata replied.

Minato then turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Hello, I know all about what happened." Minato said and was caught in a bone crushing hug by Tsunade as she cried into his shoulder saying she was sorry repeatedly. "It's ok I love you still." Minato said with a smile and a lone tear.

After a few minutes of Minato, Tsunade and Jiraiya talking Naruto spoke up. "Tou-san, the clones chakra won't last much longer so I need Kuramas' other half."

Minato turned to his son and nodded. He kissed Tsunade on the cheek, shook Jiraiyas' hand and patted Hinata on the head while saying goodbye. He then walked over to his son.

"Ok let's do this." Minato said as Naruto nodded with his Kitsugan. Minato used some ink to write a seal on his left hand and Naruto created one on his right hand. They raised them to each other.

Orange chakra started flowing from Minato into Naruto as Kurama absorbed the chakra while feeling himself and Naruto become stronger.

After a minute the charka stopped and they both took a knee. "Well that's it Naruto I have to go. You still have some of my chakra seal right?" Minato asked.

"Yeah."

Minato then stood as his body started to fade, he turned to his parent. "I will always love you, never forget that." Minato said as he faded away.

"We will always love you Mina-kun." Tsunade said, hugging the arm of Jiraiya.

Naruto and the three walked out of the basement. Naruto leaned into Hinatas' ear. "You know Hinata it is already late and I don't want you walking home this late so why don't you stay here?" Naruto suggested, to the blush of Hinata.

"N-N-Nar-Naru-K-Kun what-what a-are you say-saying?" Hinata said, with great difficulty.

"I'll tell you in the bedroom." Naruto whispered, as Hinata just nodded. He then turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I'll see you too when I see you." Naruto said as he and Hinata walked further into the house.

"Ahh, young love." Tsunade said, to the laugh of Jiraiya as they walked out of the compound.

Naruto and Hinata then came to Narutos' room. Hinata walked in as did Naruto. But when the doors closed a silencing seal activated on the door.


	13. Chapter 13 - Miss Two and Mr Eight

**A/N – The poll is now closed and now stands at; Aburame – 4 and Uzumaki – 2. Also I am thinking of doing a side arc of how Gaara and Matsuri.**

 **To darkprime0, thank you for your review. You said you think I dealt a low blow to Sakura. I may have now but the start is to show the power of Naruto. There will be an arc for Sasuke and Sakura to show off the two, so sorry if it seemed that way. This will be the arc after the where Naruto, Tsunade, Jirayia and the Kuroku take on Orochimaru but will take place at the same time. Also I will try to slow the story down a bit and I'll try not to gloss over everything.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 13 – Miss Two and Mr Eight**

* * *

 **Uzumaki-Senju Compound – **

The Sun came seeping through the curtains of the window. The light hit Naruto and he started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, to his confusion there were clothes scattered everywhere not just his but there was female clothes as well.

'What the hell? Whose clothes are they?' Naruto thought to himself, until realisation hit him like a ton of bricks and he remembered what happened last night.

He looked down as he felt the extra weight on his chest and saw the dark blue hair of his fiancée using his chest as a pillow. He moved his right hand up to the top of her head a started to stroke her hair.

After a few minutes he moved his hand back on the mattress, but before his hand reached the mattress Hinata grabbed it and placed it back on her head.

"Keep going." Hinata said into his chest.

"Ha. So you are awake." Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah I've been awake since you started to stroke my hair."

"So how are you after last night?"

"*sigh* wonderful."

"Good. But you know we need to get up now?"

"No. No, we don't need to get up." Hinata huffed as she playfully hit Naruto in the chest.

"Come on Hime. We need to get to Kumo." Naruto said as he sat up and picked Hinata up and spun her around, causing Hinata to giggle and continue to playfully hit him.

"Put me down Naru-kun." She playfully complained.

Naruto complied with her and placed her down on her feet. That was when both of them realized they were still naked. Hinata blushed and covered herself with her hands.

"Please don't look Naru-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto just walked up to her and moved her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "You have no need to hide yourself to me Hime. I love you, all of you." He said when they parted from the kiss.

"I love you to so let's get ready." Hinata said as she walked over to her clothes and pulled out a scroll.

On the scroll was a storage seal. Once released a new set of clothes was on the scroll.

"You can use the shower first, Hime." Naruto said as he put on some boxers. "I'll start breakfast." He finished as he walked out the room.

Hinata just smiled as she walked into the bathroom to have her shower.

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later – **

Hinata walked into the kitchen in her clean clothes, except the jacket was more form fitting for her.

"Breakfast is served." Naruto said as he put two plates of bacon, eggs, sausages and beans.

"This looks amazing Naru-kun." Hinata said sitting down as Naruto did the same and they started to eat.

Naruto finished first, so he stood up, took his plate and put it in the sink. He then worked to the door and turned back to Hinata. "Could you please wash the plates while I'm in the shower?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had just finished her breakfast and stood up. "Ok, don't be too long." Hinata said as she walked over to the sink and started to wash up, while Naruto went back into his bedroom to get his clothes and jumped into the shower.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later – **

Naruto came into the living room where Lilia, Takahiro were sitting on the couch watching Hinata play with Seta.

"Seta I need to take Hinata now, we have a mission." Naruto said.

"No I'm play with Hinawa. You can't take me, meanie." Seta said, while hugging Hinata, to the laugh of Hinata, Lilia and Takahiro.

Hinata looked down at the 2 year old red head. "I'm sorry Seta but I have to go." Hinata said.

Seta looked up at Hinata and used her only technique, the infamous, **Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu**.

Naruto saw this and knew they were at a disadvantage. "Seta if you let Hinata go I will summon Kao and let her stay for as long as you like."

To this Seta turned to Naruto and nodded. "Ok Hinawa for Kao." Seta said.

Naruto just chuckled and shook his head as he summoned Kao. "Kao you are allowed to stay as long as you want. I have a hostage situation I need my fiancée from the little red devil. I'm trading you for her." Naruto explained. Kao nodded and walked over to the two girls, which caused Seta to let go of Hinata.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "I was so scared Naruto. She tortured me with laughter." Hinata said in fake upset.

"It's ok Hina-Hime. She can't hurt you anymore." Naruto continued the play, after the whole family laughed. "Ok, we are going on a mission, don't know how long we will be." Naruto finished as they walked out the door.

* * *

 **Konoha Gate – **

The Eternal Gate Guards were at their usual post, playing shogi.

"Yes, that's 8 games to me, 7 to you." Izumo exclaimed in victory.

"Best 11 out of 20?" Kotetsu remarked.

"Ok, it's not like we have anything better to do." Izumo said as he set up the shogi board again.

Just as Kotetsu was about to take his move Naruto and Hinata appeared and gave them the mission scrolls.

"We are going to Kumogakure to talk about information, then to Takigakure to talk about information." Naruto informed.

Izumo just made sure and read over the scroll. "Ok everything seems in order. Be careful."

Naruto nodded and the two set off.

* * *

 **Kumogakure Gate - **

Naruto and Hinata had been travelling for just over a week. They had to travel through the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost, it was either that or go over the ocean which would be a bad idea considering the amount of time it would take.

They had no real problems travelling, there was the odd bandit on the way, which is common when travelling, but they took care of them with ease.

Now Naruto and Hinata were stood at the gates to the mountain range Kumogakure was based in. The village was built in and around the mountains and had clouds passing through them. In the centre of the village was the tallest and biggest mountain in the range, surrounding the mountain is a large blue structure, which was the Raikage's office. "Kumogakure looking so different to Konoha." Hinata stated, as she looked on at the village.

"Yeah I'm not too fond of this place but the Jinchūriki need to be warned." Naruto said as he walked on to the gate post. Hinata looked at the back of her fiancé with worry and confusion.

Sitting at the booth were two Kumo Nin. One was a woman with long purple hair and dark skin. She had silver eyes. The second was a fair skinned man with blonde hair. He had blue eye with black rings around his eyes. Both were wearing the standard Kumo uniform. They seemed to be talking but stopped when they saw Naruto and Hinata. They saw the Konoha headbands and tensed slightly.

"We are here on a mission from the Godaime Hokage to talk to the Yondaime Raikage." Naruto said as he handed the scroll to the girl, who read over it.

Once she saw the name of the blonde her eyes narrowed and she showed the scroll to the blonde. He saw the name and activated a communicate seal. "Samui, Karui come to the gate."

Suddenly two people Body Flickered to the booth. One was a fair skinned woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was dark skinned with red hair and golden eyes.

The fair skinned on looked to the booth. "What, Atsui?"

The now named Atsui handed the scroll to the woman. "Read this, Samui."

Samui took the scroll and read it until she came to the blonde's name; her eyes widened then looked up to Naruto. "Sari let them sign in and Karui and I will take them to Raikage-sama."

The purple haired girl named Sari nodded and pushed the book to Naruto and Hinata who signed in. They then followed the two Kumo Nin to the Raikage's office. The whole time Samui was ready to throw a jutsu and Karui had their hands ready to draw her sword.

* * *

 **Raikage's office - **

Mabui is a dark-skinned woman with green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt with sandals. She was carrying a lot of papers as she walked through the door to the Raikage's office.

Just as she came in, she saw a tall, muscular dark-skinned man with a white combed back hair, beard and small moustache and huge gold bangle bracelets on his wrists about to jump out of one of the windows of the office. This is A, the Raikage.

"Don't even think about it." She said, sternly to the man. He stopped when he heard the voice and turned around.

"Why?"

"Because there is paperwork here to look through and Samui and Karui are bring two Konoha Nin here as they need to talk to you. One of them is someone you want to see."

"Oh and who would that be."

Just as Mabui was about to answer a knock came at the door. "This is them now." She said as she went to the door and A sighed and sat behind his desk. But once he saw who walked through the door he stood straight back up.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You are not welcome in Kumogakure!" A shouted at Naruto.

Naruto got a little angry at this but suppressed it. "I'm here to make sure your Jinchūriki stay alive and give them information that their tenants might like to know." Naruto said with a slight growl.

"You think I am going to let you anywhere near my adoptive brother and sister, you have another thing coming. I don't trust you after what your father did."

"Oh yeah the feeling is mutual."

"What are you talking about; my father did nothing to you or your family?"

"As a matter of fact he did. He ordered three Kumo shinobi to kidnap my mother to experiment with her Uzumaki chakra. Also I don't take lightly to the kidnapping of my fiancée."

This shocked A as he knew about the mission but didn't know that the girl who they had tried to kidnap grew up to be the wife of Minato Senju and mother of Naruto Uzumaki-Senju and the Hyuuga heiress being the fiancée of the blonde. Hearing this, he knew they were both in the same boat so he calmed down and returned to his seat.

"Ok, I am prepared to bring in B and Yugito. But what you have to tell them will be sadi in front of me."

"I'm ok with that but I want those three to leave." He said pointing to Samui, Karui and Mabui. "And the two Jounin level Nin that are hiding to leave but B and Yugito can stay." Naruto continued in a calm manner to the shock of A, Samui, Karui, Mabui, the two Jounin, B and Yugito; but not Hinata who could see them with her Byakugan.

B and Yugito both appeared on either side of Naruto. B on his left with a sword held to his heart and Yugito to his right with her extended nails on Naruto's throat. However Naruto wasn't fazed by this and remained calm.

"You are too cocky to remain calm in this situation." Yugito said.

"I don't need to be cocky. When I know I am stronger than you, Matatabi, B and Gyūki." Naruto said as he turned to the blonde woman.

This statement made the two take a step back. "How do you know the name, of the Tailed-Beasts we contain?" B asked in rhyme.

"Ask them." Naruto said.

Both Yugito and B were silent for a few seconds until the both exclaimed. "What!?"

"What is it you two?" A asked.

"They have just been informed that I am the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto said, to the further shock of the Raikage, Samui, Karui, Mabui and the Jounin. "Now can the people I asked to leave, leave."

A nodded and told them to leave. The people then left the room.

"Ok so what is this big news you need to inform B and Yugito about?" A asked.

"Ok first. Have you heard of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the are a group of S-rank Missing Nin." A answered.

"Yes but that's not all they are collecting the Biju." Naruto said.

"What?" Yugito asked.

"They are after the Biju so they can bring them together to create the Ten-Tails." Naruto said, to this both Yugito and B flinched in pain.

A looked at the two. "What wrong?"

"Eight-o is going whack-o" B asked.

"Same." Yugito agreed.

"Anyway that is what they are planning so I came to warn you two and the Raikage so he could protect you. Now I have information for only the Jinchūriki." Naruto said.

"Wait I said that all the information had to be said in front of me." A said.

"Actually this is too sensitive for anyone who is not a Jinchūriki or someone they can trust and seens as how I don't trust you I won't tell you. If B and Yugito want to tell you then that is their choice." Naruto argued back as he walked forward and placed a hand on both the Jinchūriki's shoulder and they felt themselves being pulled.

* * *

 **Mental World – **

Naruto, B and Yugito woke up in a place that wasn't the Raikage's office. The floor was orange and it seems to go on forever. The three weren't on the ground though; B was on the head of Gyūki, Yugito was on the head of Matatabi and Naruto was on the head of Kurama.

"Ok so why are we in the Mental World?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah Mr Nine, what makes everything not so fine?" B asked.

"Ok so this all goes back to The Shinju so don't interrupt." Naruto said as he went on to explain about The Ether.

This explanation caused the four that heard this an extreme amount of panic, shock and for Matatabi and Gyūki realization.

"So your telling us that the Ten-Tails is only a part of something worse and the only known beings to stop them are long dead?" Yugito asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Naruto answered.

"So what's the plan, to stop the shit hitting the fan?" B asked.

 **"** **We have to keep an eye out for the Zero-Tails and if it is spotted destroy it."** Kurama said.

 **"** **How can we do that when we can't sense it?"** Gyūki asked his brother.

 **"** **Gyūki is right Kurama."** Matatabi said.

 **"** **I gained the memories and ability from being in the presence of the Gedo Statue and the Zero-Tails. So seens as we are nine parts of a whole I can transfer them to you."** Kurama said, raising both his fists.

Matatabi and Gyūki raised their hand and paw to a fist of Kurama and bumped them. Kurama challenged a bit of his chakra to the two and the memories came flooding back for the two and the ability.

 **"** **The ability will only work if the Zero-Tails is within a few miles from you."** Kurama warned.

"Ok seens as all that is sorted we can go. Once we leave this plane you two can tell A if you want but wait till Hinata and I go. We will be leaving immediately as I have a bad feeling about the Jinchūriki of Chōmei." Naruto said.

Yugito and B nodded as all three blacked out.

* * *

 **Raikage's office – **

Only a second had passed when Yugito, B and Naruto regained consciousness.

"Ok seens as I have finished my business here me and Hinata will be renting a room at a hotel and leave in the morning." Naruto said as he walked back to Hinata. "See ya later Yugito and B." Naruto waved as they walked out.

A turned to the two. "Ok what the hell is going on?" He asked.

* * *

 **Lightning's Cloud Hotel – **

Naruto and Hinata were stood outside the hotel. "This seens like a good place to stay, what do you think Hina-Hime?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to her.

"As long as I can cuddle to you it is fine." Hinata said.

Naruto and Hinata just laughed a little and walked in. They were met with a dark-skinned, blue haired woman at the reception. "Good evening, welcome to Lightning's Cloud Hotel my name is Ame. How can I help?" She said in a nice tone.

"Yes we would like a double room for the night." Hinata said.

"Of course." Ame said as she grabbed a key and handed it to the couple. "You are in room 23. Just go up the stairs to the second floor and down the corridor on you right"

"Thank you." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata followed the directions given to them. They found their room, they opened to the door to a fairly sized room with a double bed and a bathroom.

They both got a shower each and got changed for bed. They both got into the bed and Hinata cuddled into Naruto.

"Good night my Ranger." Hinata said in a sigh.

"Good night my Hime." Naruto said with a kiss to the top of her head as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N End – Hinata may seem useless in this chapter and mission however she will have a bigger part with Fu.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Miss Seven

**A/N – 50 reviews now thanks. I will be going in detail of characters when first introducing them from now on.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 14 – Miss Seven**

* * *

 **Lightning's Cloud Hotel – **

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in the bed they had rented the night before. Hinata was hugging Naruto with her head in his chest while he was hugging her with his head on hers.

They stayed that way until Hinata started to stir. She felt the familiar and kind warm that she had gotten used to by sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. She buried herself further into her fiancé's warm and sighed happily.

"However much I love this we have to get up and get to Takigakure, Hina-Hime." Naruto said, into the top of her head with closed eyes.

"I know but can't we stay like this for a bit longer." Hinata replied, when she didn't get a reply she huffed and got up. "Fine let's go."

After they both had a shower and got ready they checked out of the hotel and left to get something to eat.

* * *

 **Kumo Gate – **

Naruto and Hinata were stood at the gate, waiting. After a few minutes Yugito and B came up to the two.

"We got your call, now drop the cannon ball." B said.

"Ok, I'll get right to the point. Could you show me your right wrists?" Naruto asked.

B and Yugito looked at each other with confusion, but complied and showed Naruto their wrists. Naruto the activated his Kitsugan and grabbed their wrists. **"Communation Seal!"** He said. To everyone but Naruto it seemed like nothing happened, until a few seconds later when he removed his hands and on their wrists was a seal. "If you apply chakra to this and talk into it. The others who have this in the system will hear it in their head."

B and Yugito looked at the seal with interest. Then a question came to Yugito's mind. "Who is on out system?"

"At the moment only me, you and B. I will be adding another, which will be the Jinchūriki of Chōmei when we find them." He informed.

"So if we see the Akatsuki, we'll talk momentarily." B rapped.

"I've been wondering. Does he actually talk?" Naruto asked.

"I wish." Yugito said as he rubbed her forehead.

"Hey yo don't dis the rap, now you two have to get across the map." B rapped.

Naruto and Hinata just laughed. "Yeah we have to go Naru-kun." Hinata said.

Naruto turned round. "Yeah your right." He then turned to the Kumo Jinchūriki. "If you ever need me or Chōmei just use the seal. See ya." Naruto finished.

Then both Naruto and Hinata took off to Takigakure.

* * *

 **Land of Waterfalls –**

Naruto and Hinata had been travelling for a few days and got into Land of Waterfall; they had travelled through Land of Frost, Land of Hot Water, along the border on the Land of Fire side then into Land of Waterfalls.

Kurama had been tracking the Tailed Beast signature of Chōmei, but there had been something bothering him since they entered the Land of Waterfalls. Chōmei's signature had been fluctuating for the past day and it was being led away from the Takigakure.

 **"** **Naruto, we need to hurry I think something is happening to Chōmei's Jinchūriki."**

'What do you mean?'

 **"** **The signature is fluctuating and has been for the last day and is being led away from Takigakure. We need to do something."**

'Ok so how far away is Chōmei?'

 **"** **20 miles north-east."**

'Ok.' Naruto replied, he turned to Hinata who was keeping up with him. " We are 20 miles out." He informed.

"Ok Naru-kun."

* * *

 **20 Miles North East – **

There was a group of six walking through the forest. Five of them look similar; they were all wearing blank masks with the Taki symbol on the forehead, they were wearing black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandal, four ninja pouches on their back-waist and all under a black cloak.

It was the six member that was different she was a tan skinned kunoichi about the same age as Naruto and Hinata who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. She also had her mouth gagged, her hand in front of her in metal shackles that keep her hands apart, a seal on her forehead and she was crying.

The teen was in the centre of the group; with one in front, one either side and two behind.

"We will be at the meeting spot in one hour. We will rest here and check inventory as the people we are meeting can't be trusted." The front man called to the team.

"Who is it we are meeting anyway? All we were told by the council is to restrain it and bring it to the meeting place." Asked the one to the girl's right.

"We are meeting to members of the Akatsuki, that's all I know." The leader replied.

With that the group stopped and rested, little did they know two people were keeping were nearby.

* * *

 **Naruto and Hinata – **

"Can you see them Hina-Hime?" Naruto asked.

"Yes there are six in total; five of them have ANBU level chakra while the sixth has a chakra level between Yugito-chan and B-san. She is surrounded by the other five and is shackled and gagged." Hinata said, deactivated her **Byakugan**.

 **"** **So Chōmei has a female Jinchūriki."** Kurama commented.

'Looks that way.' Naruto replied. "Ok so we have to take them out then get her out of there."

"Yeah, but why isn't she taking them out on her own?"

"She has a **Chakra Suppression Seal** on."

"Ok so what's the plan Naru-kun?"

To this Naruto just smirked and looked back to the direction of group. "I'll get them you get her."

* * *

 **With the group –**

The group were still resting when they heard a rustling in the woods, the five prepared for a fight, until they saw who it was.

Two people came out of the foliage, the first was smaller than his partner he had medium-length silver hair that is slicked back and purple eyes. He was wearing his Akatsuki cloak open with no shirt, only pants under the cloak. He wore a Yugakure forehead protector around his neck with a slash through the symbol along with an amulet. He also had on dark green nail polish. He was carrying a large red-bladed scythe.

The second and taller one was wearing a white hood and black mask, which only showed his eyes, which had green irises, no pupils and red sclera. His wore the Akatsuki cloak and forehead protector of Takigakure with a slash through it. He also wore brown nail polish.

The five recognized the two as members of the Akatsuki but also realized the second for another reason.

"Kakuzu." The leader said.

"Well it seems like they recognized you, fuck face." The smaller man commented.

"Shut up Hidan." The now named Kakuzu said as he stared at the girl. "So is she the Nanabi Jinchūriki?"

"Yes but the fall falls deep in the valley…" The leader said.

"Good to fucking know." Hidan said.

As soon as Hidan said that the leader started to weave hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Clap!"** He shouted as the ground on either side of the Akatsuki members raised and formed two hands; these hands rushed closed.

Hidan and Kakuzu saw this and jumped back out of the way of the hands.

"Well than I guess the jig is up." Kakuzu said, as his voice changed from Kakuzu's voice to Naruto's voice and he started to change along with Hidan and it their place were two Narutos.

"Who are you?" The leader shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, I'm here for the girl."

"Well tough shit cause you're not getting anywhere near it."

The five then ran at Naruto as one, all weaving hand signs.

 **"** **Earth Style: Earth Dragon!"**

 **"** **Wind Style: Wind Dragon!"**

 **"** **Fire Style: Fire Dragon!"**

 **"** **Water Style: Water Dragon!"**

 **"** **Lightening Style: Lightening Dragon!"**

They all shouted in unison, as a elemental dragons came out of each of the teams mouth. Naruto, seeing them coming for him, dispelled the clone next to him and weaved hand signs. **"Earth Style: Worm Travel!"** He said as he started to disappear into the ground.

All the dragons hit the place where Naruto was standing, creating a huge explosion. Once the smoke cleared all that was left was a crater but no sign of Naruto.

While the team was so busy, focused on the jutsu and Naruto, didn't see Hinata. She weaved some hand signs. **"Lightening Style: Fast Feet."** She whispered as lightening chakra was channelled to her feet.

Feeling that she used it ability to move faster to run out, grab the girl and run back into the forest.

* * *

 **2 Minutes Later –**

Hinata had been using **Fast Feet** for 2 minutes and had got quite a distance away from the girl's kidnappers. She stopped in a small clearing and put the girl down.

As soon as she did the girl shuffled away, with fear in her eyes. Hinata saw this and looked at the girl with concern.

"It's ok. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." She said, as she raised her arms in a sign of peace.

The girl calmed down slightly, with that Hinata walked over to her and took the gag of. "Please don't hurt me. I'm not demon."

"I know, I know. You hold a Biju inside you." Hinata calmly said.

"Y-Yes, Chōmei, the Seven Tails."

"So you are the one we are looking for. As I said I'm Hinata Hyuuga and the boy who was fight the five Nin was my fiancée Naruto Uzumaki-Senju. He is like you; he is the Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine Tails." Hinata explains.

Upon hearing the last part of Hinata explanation, the girl's eyes widened. "H-he is a Jinchūriki too?"

"Yes, we were coming to warn you and Takigakure about the Akatsuki, but I see you already know and they betrayed you."

"Yeah, the village hate me for whom I contain, the only one who likes me is Shibuki who taught me to make friends, but when I tried the village rejected me and hurt me. They eventually had enough of me and the council decide to give me to Akatsuki, under Shibuki's nose."

"Hey, hey, never give up in trying to make friends. You have one in me." Hinata said, extending her hand.

The girl looked at the hand for a few seconds, contemplating whether to take it or not

 **"** **Take it, she is genuine. She is kind and she is the fiancée of my brother's Jinchuriki, she can be trusted."** Said Chōmei, a blue huge bug with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with an actual seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs; three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour. It has two pincers with three parts on its face, covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion.

Ultimately Shibuki's teaching won out and Chōmei's words cemented it and she took and shook Hinata's hand.

"My name is Fu." Fu said, with a small smile.

Hinata just smiled back and replied. "Nice to meet you Fu, now let's get those shackles off."

So when Hinata and Fu parted hands. Hinata made a hand sign. **"Fire Style: Hand's Heat."** She said as she flattened her hand, which gave off a red glow. She then chopped the lock of the shackles, melting it and freeing Fu's hand.

"Thank you." Fu said rubbed her wrists.

"No problem. Now we will just wait for Naruto-kun."

"Ok"

* * *

 **Naruto and Taki Nin (2 minutes earlier) –**

Naruto smirked when he felt Hinata and Fu's chakra signature leave the area. He, while still in the effects of the **Worm Travel** created four more clones, they all got in position behind and underneath each of the Nin and in unison propelled themselves out of the ground and into the air and each created a katana out of chakra, the clones were successful and decapitated all the Nin except the leader and dispelled.

The leader had faster reactions than his men and rolled out of the range of the katana. Once he finished his roll he looked at the scene in front of him. His men dead and just Naruto left. "You bastard, you killed my men and for what? That demon bitch that isn't even a human, you killed four loyal and good men for a weapon!" He shouted.

"What did you call her?" Naruto growled.

"Her? Ha. That isn't a her all that is is an it, a weapon."

Naruto didn't reply only changed the chakra form from a katana to a bow and aimed it at the Nin. An arrow formed in the pulled back bow and Naruto fired. He quickly made a seal. **"Shadow Arrow Jutsu!"** He shouted as the arrow multiplied tenfold.

The Nin saw this and weaved hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Wall!"** He shouted pushing his hands to the ground and a wall of Earth erupted in front of him.

The arrow hit the wall but couldn't break though and dissipated.

Seeing the wall Naruto formed a **Rasengan** in each hand and ran at the wall. **"Twin Rasengan!"** He shouted as he pushed the **Rasengans** into the wall, destroying it and causing an explosion.

The Nin looked on in horror as the wall was destroyed; he could only think of one thing to do, he was low on chakra so he had to make this count. He weaved hand signs. **"Earth Style: Earth Collection!"** As he shouted this Earth of the destroyed wall started to collect around Naruto and form a sphere encasing Naruto inside.

"Ha I did it, he will suffocate it there. The blonde brat is gone now to take it to the Akatsuki and finally be rid of it." The Taki Nin said as he walked past the **Earth Collection**.

He was about to go into the foliage to get Fu when he heard something from behind him. He turned around and paled at what he saw. The **Earth Collection** was being destroyed by the branches around.

Seeing this the Nin decided it would best to run, however when he tried he couldn't. When he looked down he saw the roots grow around his feet, stopping his movement. He turned his head back to see his final site; an arrow coming straight for him and embedded into his head.

Naruto was stood in front of the now pile of rubble with his bow dissipating as he lowered his arm. Naruto then walked over to the body and searched him and found a scroll. He opened it and read:

 _This is of order of The Council of Takigakure. You and your team are to acquire the weapon known as the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. Once acquired bound, gag and deal its chakra and escort it to these coordinates (These are the Coordinates). You will be met by two people in black cloaks with red clouds. You will identify yourself with the phrase: The fall falls deep in the valley. They will reply with: And the clouds soar high in the sky._

 _If the correctly identify themselves give them it and take the money, in the amount of 20 million ryo._

 _Signed by The Council of Takigakure._

Naruto was beyond pissed about what the scroll read and rolled it back up and put it in a pocket of his cloak and gathered the bodies of the Nin and burned them with a Fire Style Jutsu but took the masks as evidence and sealed them in a storage seal.

After all this was done he took off after Hinata and Fu.

* * *

 **Hinata and Fu –**

Hinata and Fu had been waiting about five minutes when they heard someone approaching. They both got battle ready until they heard his voice. "What I take out five Nin and catch up to you and you are about to attack me?" Naruto asked, sarcastically.

Hinata lowered her guard and ran and hugged her fiancée. Seeing the interaction Fu also lowered her guard.

Once Hinata and Naruto finished hugging he turned to Fu. "So you are the Jinchuriki of Chōmei."

"Yes and you of Kurama."

"Yep that's me. We are here to warn you of things, you already know half the story with the Akatsuki but there is more." Naruto started, he went on to explain about The Ether. By the end Fu was in shock and so was Chōmei. "And that's the full story."

"So we are in trouble?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet. All I do know at the moment is we are going to Takigakure to talk about your treatment and helping you." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Really you can help."

"Of course, what are brothers for?"

Hearing this Fu ran and hugged Naruto, after a minute of hugging the two separated. "Ok let's get go and get this all sorted."

Fu nodded with a smile and tear in her eye, while Hinata just smiled. Seeing the two agree Naruto, Hinata and the newly saved Fu took off.


	15. Chapter 15 - New Family Member

**A/N – This story has reached over 15,000 views. This is the final in Finding 17 Tails.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 15 – New Family Member**

* * *

 **Waterfall Entrance – **

Fu had been leading the way to Taki when they eventually stopped at a huge waterfall with a dense forest above it.

"This is the entrance to Taki." Fu told the other two.

The two looked a bit confused, Fu just laughed. "The waterfall is the entrance, watch." Fu began to weave hand signs. **"Hidden Waterfall Style: Falls Part!"**

In response of the jutsu the water began to part down the middle, revealing a hidden cave. Fu then led the two other the plunge pool and into the cave and through the darkness.

* * *

 **Takigakure – **

Takigakure was an amazing site for Naruto and Hinata to see. They had come out of the cave exit, which was on the face of a cliff overlooking everything and they could see the huge, sparkling lake with a tree in the centre, however this was no ordinary tree, it was at least a mile high and covered sheltered the lake and village. The village itself was on the shore, between the entrance and the lake, all the buildings where dark grey with red roofs.

"Wow." Hinata said.

"Yeah, it's deceptive." Fu said as she looked down.

"It'll be ok Fu." Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Fu turned her heas to him to see his reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

"It's ok, now can you take us to the village leader?"

"Sure."

Fu then took off, followed by Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

 **Village Leader's Residence – **

The three came up to a wooden house on a hill with the kanji of waterfall on the front.

"So your village leader lives here?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Shibuki lives here." Fu said.

"Right." Naruto said as he walked past Fu and Hinata.

Fu and Hinata looked at each other with worry and confusion and followed the blonde.

Naruto walked into the house and was met with a room with a few guards, which were dressed similar to the Nin from earlier, and an elevation at the back of the room with a chair. In the chair was a man wearing a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise cardigan with his hair in a lower ponytail. This man was Shibuki.

Naruto walked into the room and made his way to Shibuki. As he was progressing the guards were going at his, however when they got close Naruto slammed his hand into the floor and shouted **"Summoning Jutsu!"** and a cloud of smoke covered Naruto.

The guards stopped and heard a growl. They backed away when the cloud dispersed and Naruto was stood next to a 7ft tall, male, silver fox with 7 tails waving in the air. "Tell you guards to get back because I want to have a word with you." Naruto growled.

"Naru-kun!" Hinata shouted as she and Fu ran in.

Seeing Fu, Shibuki gave the command. "Stand down." Hearing the command the guard did.

Naruto patted the fox's head. "It's ok Ashi." Hearing his summoner's command he calmed down.

"Ok then what did you want to talk about?" Shibuki asked.

"I want to talk about this." Naruto said as he threw the scroll he got from the Taki Nin and their masks to Shibuki.

Shibuki looked confused as he picked up the scroll and read it. The more he read the more he became furious. Once he finished the scroll he looked up and looked into Fu's eyes and looked with sympathy. "How long has this been going on Fu?" He asked.

"Since I became a Jinchuriki."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Because it is the whole village and you can't change their mind or how they feel."

"I have a proposition for you Shibuki." Naruto said.

"What would that be?"

"An alliance between our two villages, we will help you with trade and mission requests but, if she wants to, Fu comes with me and lives in Konoha. She will be protected by the Uzumaki-Senju clan." Naruto informed to the shock of Shibuki and Fu.

"W-what?" Fu asked.

Naruto turned his head back to her with the same smile from earlier. "You can come to Konoha. There will be no-one to harm you there."

"You can guarantee this?" Shibuki asked.

"Yes, the Godaime Hokage is my grandmother."

"Also she will have the Hyuuga clan to help." Hinata interjected.

Fu was shocked that two people she had just met were being so kind to her.

 **"** **These are true friends, larva. They will help you if you need it. This is love and kindness"** Chōmei informed her.

Fu wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Will I be able to come back and see Shibuki?" She asked.

"Of course, you will be informed first about missions that occur here and you can visit anytime." Naruto said.

"Can I Shibuki?" Fu asked.

"Of course you can. I just want you to be safe." Shibuki said with a smile.

Fu ran up to Shibuki and hugged him while crying. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." After a minute she stopped and turned to Naruto and dried her eyes. "I accept." She said.

Naruto just smiled. "It'll be an honour, Imouto." Naruto said. Naruto then looked at Shibuki. "I want to you to call a meeting of the council."

"Oh I'm going to." He replied. "Go and call the council and don't say anything about this to any of them. If they find out you will be arrested." Shibuki said to the guards, who took off.

"Fu get your stuff together we will be leaving straight after the council meeting." He said, to which Fu nodded and took off to her apartment. He then turns back to Shibuki. "Ok so here's how it's going to go." Naruto said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Taki Council Room (An Hour Later) –**

In a large room were three long tables, two were parallel two each other, on these tables were a few people, the final table is at the end of the other two with no-one on it. The council were talking amongst each other, mainly trying to figure out why they were there.

After a few minutes Shibuki walked in and sat down at the empty table. Once he sat down the room became quiet. "Thank you for coming. I have two important guests joining us today, Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, head of the Uzumaki-Senju clan and Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan and fiancée of Naruto." Shibuki said as the doors opened and the two walked in.

"Thank you Shibuki." Naruto said as he and Hinata bowed.

"Ok so we are here today to talk about Fu." Shibuki said.

Hearing this, the council member showed disgust. "And what would it be doing now?" One member asked.

To this Naruto stood up. "We would like to relocate Fu to Konoha." He said.

"Why would Konoha want another weapon, they have the Nine Tails. Plus she isn't here anymore. The council got word that it had been captured by The Akatsuki." said another member.

"And how did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"We, the council, sent five Nin after them to retrieve It." said the same member.

Hearing this Naruto looked at Shibuki and gave him a slight nod, to which Shibuki stood and pulled out the scroll, the five masks and signalled the guard at the door who opened the door and Fu walked in, seeing this the council started to look distressed. "That's funny as Naruto and Hinata were on their way here and saw Fu being bound, gagged and sealed by five Taki Nin."

Trying to save face, one stood up with an outraged expression. "This is an outrage; I hope these five have been arrested."

"No they haven't, I killed them." Naruto said calmly.

"Good they deserved it for what they did to Fu."

"But when I searched the leader I found that scroll." He said pointing to the scroll Shibuki had hold of. "Could you read it Shibuki?"

"Of course. _This is of order of The Council of Takigakure. You and your team are to acquire the weapon known as the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi. Once acquired bound, gag and deal its chakra and escort it to these coordinates (These are the Coordinates). You will be met by two people in black cloaks with red clouds. You will identify yourself with the phrase: The fall falls deep in the valley. They will reply with: And the clouds soar high in the sky. If the correctly identify themselves give them it and take the money, in the amount of 20 million ryo. Signed by The Council of Takigakure._ " Shibuki said.

This made the council pale, one stood and glared at Naruto. "How dare you forge a letter that would frame us of such a thing!" He shouted.

"What?" Naruto growled.

"You know what I said."

"How dare you! Remember that 'weapon' you said Konoha had?"

"Yes the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails weapon."

"Well I'll have you know he is a person not a weapon along with Fu she is a human not a weapon."

"How would you know? The head of clan."

"Because I am that 'weapon' you call us."

Hearing this the council paled. "W-What?"

"That's right; I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. So I'll be taking Fu to Konoha with me as she is in danger in her own village."

"No we are not letting Konoha gain the Seven Tails. She is need to protect the Heroes Water"

"I'm sorry; let me get this straight you try to sell her off to the Akatsuki then when I want to take her to safe place where she won't be beat, you say you want her. Don't make me laugh." The made the council go quiet as they could come up with an argument, so Naruto continued. "I have already talked to Shibuki about it and he agreed, this meet was only a meeting to inform you and to rat out the ones who would betray a fellow member of the village."

"And that seems all of you so from this day forward the council will only be me and two advisers of my choosing and you all will be arrested for the crime of low treason." Shibuki informed the room.

"Treason?!" The council shouted.

"Yes, a member of the shinobi force of Taki is important to the village and needed so if they are beaten and sold. So you will be sentenced to life imprisonment." Shibuki answered and signalled for the Nin in the room to arrest and escort the council to prison.

Once the council were out Shibuki turned to Fu. "Fu I will miss you." He said.

Fu just walked up to him and hugged him. "I will miss you too. I will write every week."

"Good. Now go and live your new life." Shibuki said. They parted and Fu nodded.

The three then left the room, building and where at the entrance of the village. "Do you have everything you want Fu?"

"Yeah, it's all in this storage scroll." Fu said, showing the two the scroll.

"Ok. Then let's go." Naruto said as he and the girls took of through the darkness of the cave and for Fu leaving the life of pain and misery behind.

* * *

 **Konoha Gate –**

Naruto and the girls had been travelling for about 3 days to get from Taki to Konoha. They arrived at the gate where the eternal gate guards were stationed. They signed in and took off to Tsunade's office.

* * *

 **Tsunade's Office –**

The three were at the door of Tsunade's Office when Naruto turned to Fu and asked. "So Fu have you made your decision?"

* * *

 **Flashback –**

 **Border of Land of Fire and Land of Waterfalls –**

 _The three were sat around a camp fire. Naruto looked at the object Fu had on her back. "Fu what is in that thing you are carrying?"_

 _Fu looked at Naruto then at then took the object off her back. "This?" She asked to which Naruto nodded. "This is my hive; I collect bugs and integrate them into my hive. They help in battle."_

 _"_ _Wow that reminds me of Shino." Hinata said._

 _"_ _Shino?" Fu asked._

 _"_ _Shino Aburame, he and Hinata were two members of Team 8 in Konoha." Naruto explained._

 _"_ _Did you say Aburame?"_

 _"_ _Yeah why?"_

 _"_ _They are my heroes. They live with bugs in their bodies and are in perfect sync with them. They have some bugs I would love to integrate into my hive. Could you introduce me?"_

 _"_ _Yeah of course."_

 _"_ _Wow thank you."_

 _After a few minutes of silence Naruto came up with an idea. "Fu why don't you join the Aburame clan?"_

 _"_ _W-what? My join the Aburame clan?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, you have more in common with them than my clan. Don't get me wrong you will still be my sister and my protection but I think you will be better off in the Aburame clan. I'll give you till we get home to decide." Naruto said._

 _This caused Fu to start think things over._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

"If I can I want to join the Aburame clan." Fu said, timidly kind of scared of Narutos reaction.

Naruto just smiled. "Ok, just you may need a peace offering for them."

Fu nodded. "I have one."

"Good, now let's go in." Naruto said as he and the girl walked into the office. "Obaa-chan we're back and brought someone with us."

Tsunade looked up and saw Fu. "Hey Naru-kun, who is this?"

"This is Fu. She is the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails."

This caused Tsunade to look at Fu with concern and sympathy. "Why is she here?"

"She was beaten and nearly sold to the Akatsuki by the council of Taki." To this Tsunade got a look of horror and even more sympathy. "So Shibuki and I came to an agreement that we would start and alliance with them and Fu could live here to be safe." Naruto explained.

Tsunade shock her head. "So you came to a decision that is mine to make?"

"Yep."

"You're lucky your my grandson."

"Yep"

"So is she becoming a member of the Uzumaki-Senju?"

"Actually if we can she wants to be part of the Aburame clan."

"Why?"

"Seven Tails is a bug and she has a hive in that container on her back. So I think she could learn more from them than me. I will help her with her Tailed Beast and she can take my name."

This caused Fu to look at Naruto in shock. "You mean I can have the Uzumaki-Senju name?"

"Of course, once you sign your name just put Fu Uzumaki-Senju."

Fu just nodded.

"So I will go and talk to Shibi now. Hinata can you help Fu with the documents." He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Fu have you got the offering?" He asked.

"Yeah, here." Fu handed Naruto a bug and a scroll. "This scroll explains the bug."

Naruto nodded and left the office.

"He is a real handful." Tsunade said.

"Yeah but we wouldn't change him for the world." Hinata said.

Tsunade just nodded.

* * *

 **Aburame Compound – **

Naruto arrived at the compound of the Aburame clan. He walked in and knocked on the main house door. Shino answered.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Shino, can I talk to your dad?"

"Sure, come in."

Naruto walked in and followed Shino to the dining room. In there was Shibi, Shino's father and Shiva, Shino's mother. Naruto bowed and sat across from them while Shino sat next to them.

"What can we do for you Uzumaki-sama?" Shibi asked.

"I'm here to ask if a person I know may join you clan."

"Who would this person be and why?"

"Her name is Fu Uzumaki-Senju; she is an ex-Taki Nin and Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails." To this the three across from him raised their eyebrows. "Yes the great bug. I would like her to join you clan as she has a hive, similar to you own, and I think you clan can help her more than mine."

"This offer is acceptable; we would love to have her join our clan."

"Good but here is an offering." Naruto said as he handed Shibi the bug and scroll.

"This is the Mika bug. It is very rare and powerful." Shibi said, he then read then scroll. "and she has over 600 in her hive."

"I just want to tell you this. She is like a sister to me and is under my protect so if you use her for her abilities and that's it and show her no kindness. You will have to deal with my clan." Naruto warned.

"Of course Uzumaki-sama." Shibi said then turned to Shino. "Shino go with Naruto to get Fu and show her around the village and get to know her."

Shino just nodded as he stood with Naruto and walked out.

* * *

 **Outside the Hokage Tower – **

Hinata and Fu had just come out of Tsunade's office after signing all the documentation; she is now a chunin of Konoha. Just as they walked out the Hokage Tower, Naruto and Shino just arrived.

Fu looked at Shino and got a slight blush on her face. The same thing happened with Shino when he saw Fu. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Hinata who slightly smirked at each other.

"Fu this is Shino Aburame, heir of the Aburame clan. You have been accepted to the clan and he is here to show you around." Naruto said.

"He-hello I'm Fu." Fu said as she extended her hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you Fu." Shin said returning the gesture.

"Ok we'll leave you to it." Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's sleeve and pulled him away. "Those two like each other."

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of you and me." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Hinata replied as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16 - Seven's Back

**A/N – This is the first chapter of the Snake Hunt arc. I would like to thank Lockdown00 for something in this chapter. Also this story hit 100 favourites.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 16 – Seven's Back**

* * *

 **10 Days Later – **

It has been 10 days since Naruto and Hinata came back to Konoha with Fu and she joined the Aburame clan. Fu and Shino had been spending a lot of time together; getting to know each other, looking over each other's hives and going looking for new bugs.

Naruto had been training on a few things in these 10 days; he also gave Hinata a summoning contract and weapons, he and Hinata also had gone on a few dates and had just as many private nights together.

Naruto had just finished his training for the day at dusk and was walking back into compound from the garden, bare chested with a towel wiping the sweat off his forehead. He began to think about when he gave Hinata the summon contract and weapons.

* * *

 **Flashback –**

 **Uzumaki-Senju Garden (A week ago) –**

 _Naruto and Hinata were stood in the middle of the compound garden._

 _"_ _Why are we here Naru-kun?" Hinata asked._

 _"_ _I have something for you." Naruto said as he picked up the huge scroll next to him. The scroll was about half the size of Hinata in length and was indigo with a white stripe in the middle._

 _He placed it down on the ground and unravelled it. Inside were the markings of a summoning contract. Hinata looked at the scroll with shock and awe. "Is-is this a summoning contract?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, it is the summoning contract for the Summon Lions, but Hinata look at who signed this contact."_

 _Hinata looked at the names and went wide eyed at the last summoner of the Lions of The Pride Plains: Hisami Hyuuga, Hinata's Mother. "That's my mom's name."_

 _"_ _Yeah, the Lions were a special summons only given to certain Hyuugas."_

 _"_ _So how did you get this?"_

 _"_ _You know the Uzumaki were the world's best seal masters?" Hinata nodded. "Well the Uzumaki got the contracts for every summon animals in the world incase their contract is destroyed or lost, like this one, in the compound library. So are you going to sign it?"_

 _Hinata nodded and bit her index finger, blood came out the wound and Hinata wrote her name under mother's name. Once she signed it she looked up at Naruto. "Ok, now what?"_

 _"_ _Ok now just channel chakra to your hand and slam it into the ground and shout 'Summoning Jutsu', watch." Naruto said as rolled up the summoning scroll, leaned it against the wall of the compound and he walked a few steps away from Hinata. "Hinata activate your_ _ **Byakugan**_ _." Hinata nodded and activated her_ _ **Byakugan**_ _. Naruto channelled charka to his hand and slammed it onto the ground. "_ _ **Summoning Jutsu!**_ _" He disappeared in a poof of smoke, once it dispersed Naruto was stood next to Ashi. "See, now you go."_

 _Hinata nodded, determinedly. She started channelling chakra into her hand and slammed her hand into the ground. "_ _ **Summoning Jutsu!**_ _" Hinata disappeared in another poof of smoke, Naruto and Ashi looked on in excitement to see who Hinata summoned. Once the smoke cleared Hinata was stood next to a small, pale blue lion cub with the start of a mane which signalled he was male. He couldn't be much more than 2ft._

 _The lion cub looked confused and scared and was looking around; he didn't recognize anything about the area and saw Hinata then he heard a slight growl and turned to see Naruto stood next to Ashi. Being afraid of Ashi, the lion cub jumped behind Hinata's legs for protection._

 _"_ _Wh-where am I? Where are my mommy and daddy?" the lion cub said._

 _Hinata looked at the scared expression on the lion cub's face so she kneeled down to him. "It's ok. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, what's yours?"_

 _Hearing the name Hyuuga, the lion cub calmed down slightly. He heard the name from his father. "My n-name is Sa-Saberu."_

 _"_ _Well hello Saberu. I am the reason you are here, I summoned you."_

 _"_ _So you are the lion summoner now?"_

 _"_ _Yep." Hinata answered with a smile._

 _"_ _So you will want to talk to my mommy and daddy."_

 _"_ _Who are they?"_

 _"_ _My daddy is Kingu, the alpha lion of the pride, and my mammy is Kari, the alpha lioness of the pride."_

 _"_ _Would you be able to tell them I will summon them?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, ok. Give me 5 minutes and summon them." Saberu said, as he disappeared in a poof of smoke._

 _Hinata turned back to Naruto. "How did I do?"_

 _"_ _You summoned the son of boss summon. That's better than I did with the Toads."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I kept summoning tadpoles."_

 _This caused Hinata and Ashi to burst out laughing. It was about 5 minutes before they stopped. "Hinata put as much chakra as you can into your hand to summon the boss, but you won't be able to summon them both so I'll help." Naruto said as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on hers._

 _Hinata slammed her hand on the ground and Naruto followed the motion. "_ _ **Summoning Jutsu!**_ _" They shouted in unison. A huge poof of smoke covered the couple; once it dispersed two lions were sat in front of the couple._

 _One was a white male lion about 6ft 9", he had a huge mane. The second was a pale blue lioness about 6ft 3". The two looked around and noticed Ashi. The male lion walked up to Ashi and bowed his head slightly._ _ **"Hello Ashi, long time no see."**_ _He said._

 _"_ _Yes it has Kingu. What's it been? 10 years?"_

 ** _"_** ** _11."_**

 _"_ _Oh yeah that's right."_

 ** _"_** ** _Dear we aren't here to catch up with Ashi, we are here to talk with our new summoner."_** _said the lioness._

 ** _"_** ** _Of course Kari."_** _Kingu said as he walked back up to Kari and looked down to Hinata._ _ **"So you are our new summoner."**_

 _"_ _Yes Kingu-sama."_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh respectful, I like her."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, but she looked very familiar."_** _Kari said._

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, now that you mention it she does."_**

 _"_ _That maybe because my mother was Hisami Hyuuga." Hinata informed them._

 _The lion and lioness looked closely at Hinata and saw the resemblance. "_ _ **How did you get our contract, the one your mother had was destroyed on a mission."**_ _Kari asked._

 _"_ _That would be me." Naruto said._

 ** _"_** ** _And how did you come to acquire it?"_** _Kingu said, with a slight growl._

 _"_ _I am Naruto Uzumaki-Senju, fiancé to Hinata Hyuuga."_

 _Hearing the name Uzumaki the two immediately knew why he had the contract. "_ _ **So the Uzumaki clan lives on."**_ _Kingu said._ _ **"Sorry about the growl but as you know summon contracts to summon animals are very important and sacred."**_

 _"_ _Of course, of course."_

 _Kingu and Kari then turned back to Hinata._ _ **"Ok we accept you as the summoner and as Hisami's daughter. You can pass this contract on to your children if you wish, also to any siblings you have."**_

 _Hinata nodded to this. "Thank you Kingu-sama and Kari-sama." She said, with a bow._

 _Kingu and Kari bowed their head. Kari then turned her head to Naruto._ _ **"Do you have the Lion Gauntlets?"**_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you."_** _Kari replied as the lion and lioness disappeared in a poof of smoke._

 _"_ _I'm leaving as well Naruto." Ashi said._

 _"_ _Ok thanks Ashi." Naruto replied._

 _Ashi then disappeared. Naruto then pulled out another scroll from under his cloak. This one was a smaller version of the lions summon contract. Naruto then unrolled the scroll, inside was a_ _ **storage seal**_ _._

 _Naruto unsealed the seal and out came two purple, chakra metal gauntlet gloves with leather gloves with the metal plating. In the knuckles section was three holes between the knuckles. Naruto picked them up and handed them to Hinata._

 _Hinata put the on, they were a perfect fit. Hinata started to admire the craftsman of the gauntlet gloves; she noticed the holes in the knuckles and became confused. She looked up to Naruto. "What are these for?"_

 _"_ _Channelling chakra into the gloves."_

 _Hinata did what he said and was amazed. Chakra started to flow out of the holes and covered the gauntlet gloves and took the shape of a lion head on each hand._

 _"_ _These are the Lion Gauntlets. Once you channel chakra into them the take the form of a lion head and increase the destructive power of your punches." Naruto then pulled out another scroll. "This is the_ _ **Lion's Head Fist**_ _; it's an addition to you_ _ **Gentle Fist**_ _your mom created."_

 _Hinata stopped the chakra flow and the lion heads faded away, she walked up to Naruto and took the scroll. She opened the scroll and looked through the katas._

 _"_ _Hinata take the gauntlets gloves off." Hinata rolled the scroll back up and took them off. Naruto then activated his_ _ **Kitsugan**_ _and placed his hand on the underside of her wrist and placed a_ _ **storage seal**_ _on both her wrists, he activated the seals and the gauntlets were pulled in. "These seals will have the gauntlets. Once you activate them the gauntlets will appear straight on your hand."_

 _Hinata stood on her toes, leaned into Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Naru-kun."_

 _"_ _It's no problem. How about we put the summoning scroll back in the library and go out for Ramen and see where the night takes us?" Naruto whispered into her ear._

 _Hinata could only giggle and nod._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto had just walked out of the shower, just finishing replaying the memory in his head. He was just putting on his trousers when a hawk landed on the windowsill of his room. As soon as Naruto saw the bird he knew why it was here.

He whistled and raised his arm in front of him, the hawk flew to his arm and Naruto looked at its leg to see a note. He took the note off the leg and the hawk disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto unrolled the note and read what it said:

 _The bird as outsmarted the snake. Bird was caught by the fox at the end._

Once he read the note he rolled it back up and put it in his pocket. He walked out of the room and grabbed his cloak and put it on as he walked through the compound. He walked out the front gate and leapt up on to the roof and took off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **Tsunade's Office – **

Tsunade was reviewing the paperwork her clones had done over the course of the day. She was on the last bit when there was a knock at the door. She huffed, "Come in." The door opened to reveal her grandson and he walked in with a serious expression on her face. "Ah, Naru-kun what can I do for you?"

"Can you call in Otou-san and Sakura?" He asked, not taking the serious expression of his face.

"Ok. ANBU!" Two of the ANBU appeared. "Get me Jiraiya and Sakura; I want them here in 5 minutes." The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

After a couple of minutes Jiraiya jumped through the open window. "What's up Tsuna-hime?"

"Dunno, our grandson just asked for you and Sakura."

Jiraiya turned to his grandson. "What's up Naruto?"

"Not a word till Sakura gets here. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Fine." Jiraiya huffed.

After another minute there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Tsunade shouted. In response the door opened and Sakura walked in.

"You wanted me Hokage-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Not me Naruto." Tsunade said as she looked at her grandson. "Ok brat what's this about?"

"ANBU! Leave." Naruto said, and felt the ANBU leave. Naruto then didn't say a word and just placed the note from the hawk on Tsunade's desk. The other three looked at the note and were confused.

Jiraiya decided to ask the question that they were thinking. "This is what we are here for. What is it?"

"That is from my spy in Oto." Naruto said and from just that the three caught on. "Yeah, Sasuke has finished training and escaped Oto. This means we can get our revenge and Sakura you get Sasuke back."

Sakura jumped and hugged Naruto. "Really?"

"Yeah, we are leaving soon so go and get ready and meet me at the gate in 30 minutes."

Sakura never ran so fast in her life as just an after image was left in the space she was in. Naruto then turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya. "We will be going to Oto after I get back with Sasuke. We'll be back by tomorrow. I'll contact HQ and get The Kuroku to meet us at the Valley of the End."

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded as Naruto left. Once Naruto left Tsunade turned to Jiraiya. "Finally." She whispered.

Jiraiya nodded and hugged her. "Yeah, finally."

* * *

 **Konoha Gate (30 minutes later) – **

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the gate at the same time. Sakura looked at Naruto with determination. "Ready to finally get Team Seven back?" She asked.

"Yeah, one second." Naruto whistled a certain tune and a mirage started in front of Naruto and a person in a similar cloak to Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." The ranger asked.

"I need you to tell The Kuroku to meet me at the Valley of the End tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Of course." The ranger replied with a bow and mirage away.

Naruto then turned back to Sakura. "Let's go." Sakura nodded.

The two took off through the forest and to the north.

* * *

 **Dark Room (A few hours later) – **

In this dark cylindrical room were four silhouettes of different sizes and postures. Two were sat at a table drinking, one of leaning against the wall and the last was doing pull ups. They were continuing what they were doing until the door to the room opened and an elderly man with grey hair seeping out of his hood and he was walking with a walking stick.

"What's up old man?" asked the one leaning against the wall.

"Your leader has contacted, he wants you at the Valley of the End by tomorrow."

"Finally some action." said the one doing pull ups, who had stop and who was cracking their knuckles in excitement.

"We better get going you know how he gets." One of the two sitting said, the other 3 nodded and put masks on and mirage out the room.

"Why do I have the feeling something is going to be destroyed soon." The elderly man said as he walked out the room.

* * *

 **Valley of the End (Meanwhile) –**

Naruto and Sakura arrived at the Valley of the End; they were stood on the head of, Naruto's great-great grandfather's head, Hashirama Senju. They were looking off to the other side of the valley to the top of the head of Madara Uchiha, which was the place a silhouette stood.

Sakura, seeing the silhouette, was about to run to the other side to see if it was Sasuke but Naruto grabbed her arm. She turned to look at Naruto but he just mouthed 'One sec'. Sakura relaxed and let Naruto do his thing.

Naruto whistled a certain tune; once he stopped he waited and then heard the tune he needed to hear. So Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and shouted " **Summoning Jutsu!** " and he heard the same shout at the same time from the other side of the valley.

In two huge poof of smokes two huge animals were in the smoke. On Hashirama's head was a huge violet colour fox that stood at about 30ft and had 8 tails waves behind it while Naruto and Sakura were on her head. **"You called Naruto?"**

"Yeah, sorry Rida. No fighting this time."

 **"** **You summon the Boss Vixen for nothing?"**

"Sorry, the next time I summon you Kurama will be here."

This caused the fox to blush slightly and nod.

Meanwhile on Madara's head the smoke cleared and a huge black and white hawk was stood. **"You call Sasuke?"**

"Yeah Kuchibashi, sorry it's to prove who I am."

 **"** **It's fine."** The hawk then looked over the valley and saw Rida. **"Hmm, the Vixen Boss, quite a powerful summoner that boy is."**

"Yeah he is powerful."

After the conversation with their respective summoners Rida and Kuchibashi disappeared. Sasuke then jumped over the valley and landed in front of Naruto and Sakura. (Sasuke is wearing the same outfit as canon.)

When Naruto and Sasuke met eyes they smirked at each other. "Long time no see, teme." Naruto said.

"Yeah about 4 years, dobe." Sasuke replied, he then turned his head to Sakura. "Hey Sakura."

"H-hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered, with a blush.

"Naruto can I talk to Sakura in private for a minute?" Sasuke asked. Knowing what it was about nodded and walked to the tree line. Sasuke turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, I know you have feelings for me and I have some for you."

Hearing this Sakura was on Cloud Nine, she was about to jump into Sasuke arms but he extended his hand out in front of him. "But i have a lot on my plate at the moment, so I can't have a relationship with you yet but as soon as this whole incident is over with Orochimaru and Itachi we can have a relationship."

This made Sakura slightly sad but she understood and accepted that she would have to wait a bit longer for Sasuke to be hers. "Ok, Sasuke-kun. I will wait."

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke said and placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek. He then made a hand gesture to Naruto, who saw it and walked back over.

"Ok so you ready to get back to Konoha." He asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Great Team Seven is back in the game." Naruto said as he put his hand in the middle of the three. The other two saw this gesture followed suit and placed their hands on top of Naruto's.

"Cha!"

"Yeah."

The three smiled at each other and took off back to Konoha.

* * *

 **Tsunade's Office (Next Day) – **

It was early in the morning and Tsunade and Jiraiya were sat opposite Team Seven or as they saw it the Neo-Sennin. Sasuke had just reported about his training with Orochimaru and the defences of Otogakure.

"Ok Sasuke because Naruto vouched for you I will let you re-join the Konoha forces but you will have to go on a mission with Sakura to see your skills." Tsunade said as she looked through her missions. They found one. "Here this one should do." Tsunade handed the mission scroll to Sakura and they left.

She turned to Naruto. "We ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said with a smirk. Tsunade made two shadow clones to fill in the paperwork for her. Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya then took off to take out their family's worst enemy.


End file.
